Hi, I'm Percy
by TheBookLion
Summary: Percy moves to San Francisco because he got kicked out of his old school. He stays at Annabeth's and attends to her school. Because Annabeth has lived there for a couple of years, she has made some friends. And one of them has a crush on Annabeth. (I don't own anything, except for my OCs. English is my second langue. Set a half year after tBotL) (on HIATUS)
1. Hi, I'm Percy

Miles' POV

It was the last day of the christmas break, before I had to go back to school. So of course I spend it with my best friends; Hana, Liam, Cath and Annabeth. I seen everyone, except Annabeth during the break. The day we got the break, Annabeth had rushed away, mumbling something about problems at the camp, some Percy guy, and that someone called Chiron had asked her to take care of something. She had muttered a hurried "Merry christmas, see you after the break"as she ran out the door, and none of us, had seen or talked to her since. We had all thought it was a bit weird, but it wasn't the first time Annabeth had without a warning just rushed of. Sometimes it even happened during a class.

One time she had looked out of the window during all class, which was very unlike Annabeth, and then without a warning dropped to the floor as a pencil flew through the room. Then she started crawling out of the class, down on her knees. On her way out she had grabbed something from her pocket. That part of the memory was a bit blurry. But anyway, she had been gone for about 10 minutes, and then she came back with a big bleeding bruise on her cheek. Smiling. Everyone had been pretty stunned, but no one had said anything about it or asked her how she'd gotten it. I don't think anyone had the guts to ask a girl with a bleeding bruise and was smiling as if she was craze, why she had left class. Not even the teacher.

When I reached Annabeth's place, I knocked on the door, and opened it in the same movement.

"Hi guys!" I called, and stepped out of my shoes.

"Hi Miles," Cath replied, and waved at me. They all sat in the living room, most of them in the couch. I could see everyone, except Annabeth. I really looked forward to seeing her again. Her pretty blond curly hair, her beautiful, sometimes scary, grey eyes, and just seeing her.

"What's up?" I ask, as I walk into the living room.

My mouth dropped open, when I spotted this guy, who I had never seen before, with his feet in Annabeth's lap. I felt a sting of jealousy, when I saw how comfortable they seemed to be with each other. I had for example never had my frets in Annabeth's lab. And we were pretty close. Okay, I admit it, I may had a little tiny crush on Annabeth.

The guy had black hair, and green eyes, and a goofy grin all over his face. He smelled like the sea, and I felt a suddenly urge to go swimming in it, even though it was winter, and way to cold.

"Who's that?" I asked, and closed my mouth.

"That," the blackhaired boy replies, "is Annabeth best friend in the whole world, Percy. It's nice to meet you too." He said, and then laughed.

Soon Annabeth joined in, and elbowed him in the side.

"Don't be such a duck. You totally overrate your self Seaweed Brain."

"No, I do not, Wise girl." he kept on laughing.

"Yeah, you do, you are not as great as you think you are."

"No, you're right. I don't think I'm great.I know it" They both cracked even more up.

"Anyways," Annabeth said, and stopped laughing. "Percy, this is Miles, my friend from school. Miles, this is Percy my 'best friend in the world'. We met at camp a couples of years ago." She said said the 'best friend in the world' sarcastic, but I was pretty sure she meant it, though.

I thought I was her best friend?

"Uhm.. Nice meeting you Percy," I said without much enthusiasm, and sat down on the couch between Liam and Hana.

"You too Miles," Percy said, still with a goofy grin all over his face.

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Finally Cath broke the silence.

"Um.. Does you guys wanna do anything?" She asked. "We could play a game or something?"

"Sure," Percy said.

"As long as it isn't monopoly, 'cause Percy can't stand loosing in monopoly," Annabeth said, and chuckled.

"That is so not true!" Percy argued.

"Yes it is! Remember that time we played it at camp with Grover and Travis and Connor? You got so mad at the Stolls when you found out they had cheated, that you didn't talked to them for a week." She laughed as she remembered back.

"Well.. That was also unfair!" He tried to convince her.

"Gods, it was the Stolls, what had you expected Seaweed Brain?"

Percy opened his mouth, but closed it again. Their argument was over. Though I wouldn't call it a argument, since Annabeth laughed her way through it.

"Okay," Liam said, trying to become a part of the conversation, "then it's not monopoly. What about Truth or Dare?"

Everyone agreed. Percy still had his feet in Annabeth's lap. God I wished he would move them. He didn't.

"So, let's get started," I said.


	2. Truth or dare?

"Okay," Hana said, "Percy, truth or dare?"

Percy thought for a couple of seconds, one of his fingers tapped his chin a couple of times.

We had been playing truth or dare for about half an hour now, and it didn't felt just as awkward, as it first had, that Percy was there anymore. I still didn't liked him, but I think I was the only one though. The rest looked like they had just found the missing piece in a puzzle. Like Percy was the one guy, they had always waited for, to join their group. Well, our group.

"Truth." Percy then said. So far he had almost only been doing dares. Hana's eyes lit up, like she had just gotten a present.

"Hm.." She thought, narrowed her eyes a bit. "Have you ever kissed or been kissed by a girl?"

I leaned forward, I really wanted to hear this answer. But I also really didn't. What if he had kissed Annabeth?

"Um.." Percy blushed a bit. "Well, uhm, I don't really.. Well.. yeah.. But she kissed me."

I noticed right away that Percy glanced over at Annabeth carefully. Her eyes looked like a raging storm.

She moved his feet from her lap, and stood up and crossed her arms. Going into her accusing mode. She could be really scary when she did that.

"Oh, really Percy? And who kissed you then, huh? That stupid redhaired mortal? Or was it that little miss perfect you meet on that island this summer? Huh?" Annabeth shouted, and she stared at him like he was a dead man. He probably was. I had never seen Annabeth get that mad so fast.

"No, Annabeth -" Percy tried and stood up as well.

"No no, wait I know it! It was someone you have never told me about? An Aphrodite kid? Oh! Maybe you kissed Thalia when you were on that quest -"

"Annabeth, shut up!" Percy shouted back and discreetly nodded his head against us.

"Oh.." Annabeth said, and stopped shouting. Her eyes were still shooting daggers though.

Percy relaxed a bit.

"Just calm down. And you now I would never _ever_ kiss Thals. That would just be gross! Especially now, when she is.. You know. And, she is after all, my cousin."

Annabeth nodded, but neither of them sat back down. I had a feeling they would bring the topic back up, when the rest of us left.

"But who did kiss you then?" Cath asked careful after an awkward silence.

Percy looked at Cath, and then back at Annabeth.

"Well, I can tell you I was really surprised when she did it. Kissed me. I thought she would slap me at first, she looked so angry. But she didn't slap me. Then, a few moments later something.. happened, and I didn't saw her for two weeks. I was away, you could say. But I did miss her. A lot. I think she missed me too"

As Percy told the story of his kiss, Annabeth's stopped killing people just by looking at them. At the end, she actually smiled a bit. Most with her eyes though.

"Oh.." She said.

"Yeah.." Percy aswered.

"I think I might know her," Annabeth grinned.

"I think you do too," Percy said, and they both sat down again. This time Annabeth put her feet in Percy's lap. It was like they had already forgotten their fight.

The rest of us, never found out who that had kissed Percy. But I did have a slight idea. I didn't like it though.

We kept on playing for another half hour, and I found out that Hana had never kissed a boy, that Liam once had a crush on a girl for almost two years without telling anyone (Hana didn't looked glad about that), that Cath couldn't stand her mothers new boyfriend, that Annabeth's favorite color used to be gray, but had changed to green (much to Percy's satisfaction), and that Percy only wanted to eat blue candy, and liked blue food better. It was quite weird, but I didn't asked for any details.

The game ended when Annabeth's family got home.

"Hey Annabeth, how was -" Her dad shouted from the door, but shut up when he saw all of us.

"Oh, you got company," he said as he walked into the living room.

"Yup, Annabeth answered, "we'll talk about.. that thing later," she said, and her dad nodded.

"Good to see you Percy," he said, as he walked in to the kitchen. "I'm sure it's gonna be great having you here until the summer!"

My mouth fell to the floor. Percy was staying here, at Annabeth's until the summer? What?

"Good to see you too, Frederic!" Percy answered.

"So.." I said, "you're staying, huh?"

"Yes! It'll be so awesome!" He said with a goofy grin. "Just me and Annabeth, and her family until we go to camp -"

"Peeeeeercy!" Someone screamed in union from the door, and rushed into the living room.

It was Bobby and Matthew, Annabeth's brothers.

"Hey boys!" Percy said laughing.

"You staying here," Bobby said, "Is going to be the coolest thing," Matthew continued, "EVER!" They screamed in union, and ran up to their rooms after giving Percy high fives.

Annabeth laughed, and Percy soon joined in. Some of us tried to laugh too, but it was halfheartedly. We didn't really get all their inside joked. And they had quite a lot of them.

"Dad says, that ever since I IM'ed him, asking him if it you could come live here, the boys have been acting like they do on christmas morning. And that's bad." Annabeth laughed.

"I told you I was a great person!" Percy said. Then he snapped his fingers.

"I almost forgot! I need to IM my mom. I promised I'd do it when we got here! Be right back." He said, and gently pushed Annabeth's feet of his lap and got up.

For some reason he went to the bathroom. If he needed to.. do what ever he needed to do, the bathroom wasn't the place I would have picked.

Just as he had closed the door, everyone, except me, bursted out the questions they had been holding back.

"How long have you known that guy? And how can it be that you never once have mentioned him, and suddenly he's going to live with you, for the rest of the school year? Not that I mind" Cath asked.

"Yeah," Liam continued, "I know you go to this camp every summer, and have a lot of friends there, but I thought we were your best friends?"

"Yes!" Hana said, "so thought I! But seriously, why have you never mentioned him? He is quite hot." She said and giggled. Liam shot her a glare.

I didn't say a thing.


	3. What happened in the bathroom?

Annabeth thought for a moment, before she answered the question.

"Well, Percy's going to live with me for the rest of the year, because he got kicked out of his old school, and there wasn't any schools in New York that would take him. So I offered him that he could come live with me, and begin at my school. I cleared things with my dad and his mom first of course. And you have never heard of him because.. You just haven't."

She once again thought, before answering the next questions. I could almost see how her brain worked. She got that special look in her eyes, when she thought really hard about something. I had never seen any one, except for her, who had that look. I loved when she got that look in her eyes. It was something only Annabeth had.

"I love you guys," she started just to make sure that we all knew it. "But me and Percy have been through so much together. More than you can possible imagine. I trust him with my life. He has always been there for me. Whenever I needed him. Even when I thought I didn't. And yeah, some times he can be annoying, but so can I. And I know he would do everything, literately everything, for me. He's the best friend I could ever hope to get."

The rest of us nodded. None of us knew what to say.

For a couple of minutes, we all sat in an awkward silence looking at the floor or our feet.

The only sound to be heard was Bobby and Matthew playing, and Annabeth's dad mumbling to himself in a hushed voice.

We all avoided each others gazes. I didn't really know what to say to her. For a year I'd been sure we were her best friends, but then BAM! this Percy dude comes in and ruins everything. Great. Just great.

"Hey Annie?" Percy suddenly called from the bathroom. He sounded strange. Like something was wrong.

"Don't call me that." Annabeth answered.

"I think we might have a.. um little problem.."

Annabeth jumped up right away, as if we were all in danger. "Be right back," she told us, and ran to the bathroom, where Percy was. Probably waiting for her. To do something. About the problem.

"The bathroom is a weird place for -" Annabeth said in distance. Suddenly there was a loud noise, and the sound of something shattering to pieces.

"Look out!" Percy's voice suddenly screamed, and something greeted the floor with a huge bump.

A lot of strange and not normal noises kept coming from the bathroom. It almost sounded like someone was fighting, I then realized.

Mr. Chase came in to the living room, and didn't seem to think that anything unusual was happening. Like this happened every day. His face was worried though. As if he was afraid something bad would happen to Annabeth. But he kept on walking, and went upstairs.

Was Annabeth and Percy fighting?

"What are those two doing out there? It sounds like they're trying to kill each other." Liam said, after all of us had listened to the sounds from the bathroom for about five minutes.

"I don't know, maybe we should go see if they're okay?" I suggested.

The others all nodded in agreement, and we all got up on. But as soon as we were on our feets, the house became awfully quiet. Even Bobby and Matthew was quiet.

Annabeth rushed into the living room, and kept on running into the kitchen. She had a bleeding bruise, that I was sure she didn't had five minutes ago. Her left arm looked hurt too, and her eyes were red.

"Annabeth, what happened? Are you okay?" I asked and followed her to the kitchen. Either she hadn't heard my question, or she just chose not to give me an answer.

A couple of seconds later, she rushed out of the kitchen again, with some drink I hadn't seen before. She pushed me aside, as she ran by me. Her eyes were fixed on the drink as she ran, probably to make sure it stayed in the glass. She didn't say one word to any of us.

I locked eyes with Liam, and we made a silent agreement to go check on them. But when we reached the bathroomdoor it was locked.

"Are you two okay?" Liam asked, but they remained more or less quiet. I could hear Annabeth's voice, but not what she said. Percy was awfully quiet.

About two minutes later, she unlocked the door, stepped out, and closed it behind her before any of us could get a clear vision of the bathroom.

"Look, um.. Something happened, and I think it's best you leave now." Annabeth said, and looked at all of us. That was when I noticed that the bruise, I could swear she had just minutes ago, was gone. How it had disappeared, I had no idea. Maybe it hadn't been there in the beginning? Maybe I'd -

"Is Percy alright?" Cath asked and interupted my thoughts.

"He'll be fine. He just need to rest, and to get something to eat and drink." Annabeth answered, but she didn't sounded to convinced.

"What happened out there?" Hana asked, looking as confused, as I felt.

"Doesn't matter. See you tomorrow." Annabeth said. It was pretty obvious, that she didn't wanted to tell us.

"Yeah.. Okay sure. You can just tell us some other time, right?" I asked, and started walking towards the door. "Sure." Annabeth said, as the others followed me. Annabeth hugged all of us quickly before half running and half walking back to Percy. We didn't knew what else to do, so we left.

"Well, that was strange." Hana said, just as Liam had closed the door.

"Agreed. I'm used to Annabeth doing weird stuff, but this was REALLY weird." Cath said.

"Yup. But I'm used to it now." I said, and started walking.

We walked for a couple of minutes just small talking, when I suddenly remembered I had forgotten my coat at Annabeth's house. I told the others that I would run back and get, but they could just keep walking.

When I got to Annabeth's place again, I opened the door carefully, hoping not to be noticed. I had planned to grab my coat, and then get out of there, before anyone noticed me.

That plan failed, when I saw Percy sleeping on the couch his shirt soaked with blood, his face badly injured, and Annabeth sitting next to him holding his hand.

"How is he doing?" Mr. Chase asked Annabeth concerned.

"Okay, I guess. It could have been a lot worse. I've seen him in worse conditions." She said and shrugged. He didn't look okay though.

"Do you think we should give him some more ambrosia?" Her dad asked.

Annabeth shook her head.

"No, I'm afraid he'll burn if we give him anymore. But you should call Sally, and tell her what happened. Tell her he'll be alright though. Otherwise she'll just drop everything and get on the first flight over here. I know he will be okay. Like I said, he have been a lot worse."

How could it be much worse than that? How often did he end up like that? Did Annabeth end up like that, too? I certainly didn't hope so.

Her dad then nodded, and told Annabeth he would call Sally, whom I assumed was Percy's mom, and left the room.

"Oh Seaweed brain," Annabeth whispered when they were alone, "you didn't have to protect me like that. I can take care of myself, you know? You always to stupid things. One day it'll get you killed. And I can't let you die. Not for me anyway."

It became too much for me. I grabbed my coach, and left in a hurry before anyone noticed me. I didn't want to see anymore of that. Ever.


	4. School start

/Next day/

Just when I had arrived at the school, I spotted Annabeth and Percy.

I wasn't really sure how to react.

The picture of Annabeth holding Percy's hand, hadn't left my mind since I saw it.

Annabeth spotted me, and waved.

Since I didn't wanted to seem suspicious I waved back, and started walking towards them.

Percy said something to Annabeth, and she started laughing.

When I got closer, I could see that Percy looked completely fine.

No bruises or anything.

I thought back to last night, and it was like the memory had changed.

In this memory Percy wasn't hurt. He was just sleeping. Annabeth was still holding his hand though.

Maybe I had dreamt that he got hurt?

"Hey Miles," Percy said when I came up to them.

Annabeth was still laughing. It was the most beautiful sound in the world, if you asked me.

"Hi Percy and Annabeth." I Answered, and smiled at Annabeth.

Annabeth laughing faded out, and smiled back at me.

"We were just heading for the office. Percy needs his schedule. Wanna come?" She asked, and they started walking.

"Yeah, sure," I said and started walking with them.

As soon as Percy had gotten his schedule, Annabeth found hers as well, so they could compare them.

"Miles, do you have yours too?" Annabeth asked.

I nodded and found mine.

I had Greek, PE, history and English with Annabeth.

She rocked at everything, except English. But she was dyslexic, so it didn't really count.

I found out I had all those with Percy too. And math.

Percy also had Marine Biology.

I knew that Cath also had that, so I told him that.

"Really?" He said, "well, thats great. I think it might one of my favorite subjects."

"No way, Seaweed brain," Annabeth said, and started laughing.

"Yes! It's crazy right, Wise girl? It's like the fishes.. talk to me." He said and bursted out laughing.

Annabeth joined in, and soon tears was falling down their cheeks.

I was just standing there, being really confused, and had no idea why that was so funny.

After a couple of minutes with them laughing, and me having no idea what was happening, they stopped.

"Inside joke," Percy told me.

"Well, let's get to class," Annabeth said. "What's your first period?"

I looked down at my scheldue.

"Greek." I said.

"Oh! Great! We all have that together, right?" Percy asked.

"Yes, we do. I think Hana has greek, too." Annabeth said.

"Then let's get to class! It's been long since I've said anything in Greek." Percy said, and started walking.

He said it like he spoke Greek every day.

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth asked, "you spoke greek at camp! It's only, like, four days ago?"

"I know.. A long time." He answered with a goofy grin

Annabeth punched him at the shoulder, but smiled.

When we got to the class, Hana was already there.

As she spotted us, she raised her hand.

I nodded at her, to let her know, that I'd seen her.

I started walking against her, and both Percy and Annabeth followed.

"Hey Hana," I said, as I sledded into the seat next to her.

"What's up Miles?" She asked, and smiled at me.

"Nothing much," I answered.

Annabeth sat next to me, and Percy sat next to her.

Our teacher walked in. But it wasn't the same teacher we had had before christmas.

He looked much younger. Like 18-years-old young.

Annabeth turned to say something to me, but Percy interrupted her, and gave her an elbow in the side.

She looked at him, and he nodded towards the teacher, with a huge smile on his lips.

Annabeth gasped and smile a huge and wide smile.

"Beckendorf!.." She mumbled.

"You two know him?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"He goes to our camp," Annabeth whispered back.

"Isn't he, uh, a bit young to be a teacher?" I asked.

"He's great at greek," Percy said.

Our new teacher put some papers on his desk and looked up.

He looked around in the class.

His gaze stopped at Annabeth and Percy.

He smiled a huge smile to them, and nodded.

"Hello everyone," he said, to get everyones attention.

"He's hot," Hana whispered to me.

"Oh shut up," I told her.

"He is!"

I rolled my eyes. I guess he was okay looking.

"My name is Beckendorf. Uh, I mean Mr. Beckendorf. But you can call me Beckendorf. But don't tell the other teachers. And I'm your new teacher in Greek."

Some of the girls giggled when he said that they could just call him Beckendorf.

"I've planned that we will do some group work for the first three weeks. It's going to be about the greek mythology. You have to be in groups of four. You have," he looked at his watch, "five minutes to do the groups. When you know who you are with, come up to me, and I'll write it down. Go."

When he was done talking, he sat down in the chair, looking really realized. Like he had just done something very difficult.

"So," Annabeth asked, "should the four of us just be a group?"

"Yeah, sure!" Hana said.

"It'll work for me," I agreed.

"Then that's decided," Percy said, and got up. "Let's go tell Beckendorf that we will work together."

Annabeth nodded, and the rest of us got up as well.

"Hey Beckendorf!" Percy said and smiled his goofy smile at him.

"Hey Jackson! And Annabeth!" He replied and smiled at them.

"How are you?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm fine. Just fine," he said.

"Why wasn't you at camp during the christmas break? Didn't Chiron asked you to come?" Percy asked.

"He did. But I was.. busy." He answered to Percy's question.

"It went well, I assume?" Annabeth asked.

"It did. I was back just after New Years eve. I went to see Silena."

"Are the two of you dating now, or is it not official yet?" Annabeth said with a smile.

"I could ask you two the same," he said and chuckled.

Both Annabeth and Percy blushed.

"We're not.. I don't even.. I mean.. No." Both Percy and Annabeth stammered.

That just made Beckendorf chuckle even more.

Why did he think that Percy and Annabeth was dating?

They was just friends, right?

"But to answer your question, I think so. I asked her, she said yes. But Gods, I was terrified. What if I did anything wrong. She is, after all, a child of Aphro-"

"How great!" Percy interrupted.

"Yeah," Annabeth continued. "Like, everyone at camp know you like each other. It was about time."

"I'm still getting used to not be at camp all of the time. How does you guys do it?" He asked.

"You get used to it." Percy said.

"Oh, and by the way, we" Annabeth said, and pointed at all of us, "would like to work together."

He nodded. "Sure. What's the name of the morta.. er, your two friends?"

"Hana and Miles," Hana told him.

"Um, Hana, would you mind writing your names right here?" He asked, and pointed at a clear paper.

"Oh.. uh, sure," she said, and wrote all of our names.

The rest of the class fly by as a breeze, and was over before I knew it.

Both Annabeth and Percy was amazing at Greek.


	5. PE

The next three classes I didn't had with any of my friends, so we agreed to meet at lunch.

When I got there, everyone was already there, except for me and Hana.

Percy and Cath was discussing something about, if it was okay to eat fish.

Percy obviously didn't thought so.

"No! You can't eat them! They have feelings!" Percy told Cath, with a very serious look.

"They do not have feelings!" Cath argued back.

"Yes, they do!" Percy said.

Annabeth laughed at their argument.

Percy sat opposite of Cath, and next to Annabeth. Cath sat next to Liam.

I decided to sit next to Annabeth.

"Hi," I said, as I sat down.

"Hey Miles," Liam said.

"Have you seen Hana?" Annabeth asked.

"Nope," I answered, and started eating my sandwich.

"I wonder were she -" Liam said, but got interrupted by Hana, who was running towards us, from the other side of the room.

"Guys, guys, guys!" She yelled. "Guess what!" She said panting as she sat next to Liam.

"What?" Cath asked, who had given up on her argue with Percy.

"My dad says that he thinks, that we should have a sleep over to welcome Percy properly!"

"Awesome!" Liam said.

"When?" Annabeth asked.

"Today of course!" Hana said and squealed.

"It sounds great," Percy said, "but Annabeth and I, have this.. um.. problem with sleeping. We get quite a lot nightmares. And it's really bad at the time."

He looked over at Annabeth, and she nodded in agreement.

"Well, but it's just nightmares, right?" I said.

How bad could it really be?

"Oh.. Yeah, just nightmares.. Just nightmares." Annabeth said, but she sounded it like it was much more than just nightmares.

"Great!" Hana said, "then tonight it is! Meet at my place at 4 pm?"

We all agreed.

—

In the last two hours, all of us had PE.

I had never really been a big fan of PE, but I didn't hated it.

Percy seemed excited.

When we all had changed, we went to the gym, and was all pretty surprised to find the girls was already there.

They used to come ten minuets after me and Liam.

We walked over to them, and small talked, until our teacher, coach Martin, came, and told us to "SHUT UP."

We all turned towards him.

"OKAY KIDDOS!" He yelled, "LISTEN UP! I WANT ALL OF YOU TO RUN AS MANY LAPS YOU CAN AROUND THE TRACK FOR 15 MINUTES! WE START IN 30 SECONDS."

"God," Cath said, "I have so not missed PE during the break."

"Me neither," Hana said.

"Percy walked over to Annabeth, and tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned around, and looked up at Percy, who had a huge grin all over his face.

"What?" She asked.

"Wanna race?" He asked.

"Sure," She said. "Prepare to loose, Seaweed Brain!"

"Don't bet on it, Wise Girl." Percy answered, and they both laughed.

"EVERYONE READY?" The coach yelled. "GOOD! READY, SET, GO!"

At the "go" both Percy and Annabeth started sprinting.

And I mean sprinting.

I don't think that I had ever seen someone run that fast.

Liam leaned towards me, and whispered; "I know Annabeth is really fit, and good at running, but I didn't know she was THAT good."

I agreed with him. She was truly amazing.

But the most amazing part of it, was that both she and Percy laughed, like it was no effort for them at all, to run that fast.

After the 15 minutes, Cath and Hana had ran 5 laps, Liam had ran 7 laps, I had ran 8 laps, and Percy and Annabeth had ran 16.

"Ha!" Annabeth said, with sparkling eyes. "I told you I would win!"

"You just got lucky." Percy said, and shrugged.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Why can't you just admit, that I'm faster than you?" Annabeth asked, and smiled.

"Because you aren't." Percy said.

Annabeth was about to answer when the coach announced that "OVER THE NEXT FOUR WEEKS WE ARE GOING TO LEARN HOW TO FIGHT." And that "EVERYONE SHOULD GO FIND A PARTNER. RIGHT NOW."

Liam asked if I wanted to be partners. I nodded.

As long as I didn't had to be partners with Percy.

After I had seen him running, I definitely didn't felt like wanting to find out, if he could fight too.

Hana and Cath was partners, so Percy and Annabeth ended up being partners.

They actually looked quite satisfied about that.

I really didn't hoped that Percy would hurt Annabeth.

The coach showed us how we should punch, and said that we should try, and do the same as him.

So we did.

Everyone except Percy and Annabeth was careful not to hurt the other.

They just punched. Hard.

They didn't seem to get hurt, though.

After 30 minutes of learning the basics, the coach told to try to fight.

He told us that we should stop fighting, when one of us, had been on the ground for more than 10 seconds.

Everyone started fighting.

After 10 minutes almost every pair had a winner.

Liam had won over me, after 7 minutes.

Everyones attention was at Percy and Annabeth, who was still fighting.

They were amazing.

They moved like they had fought hundreds of times before.

They almost never hit the other. It was like they knew exactly where the other would try to punch or kick.

They also did all kinds of crazy stuff like back handspring and flips.

I had never seen a fight like that.

Even the coach was amazed.

"Remind never to get in a fight with either of them," I said to Liam, Hana, and Cath, and all of them laughed.

After 15 minutes more, Percy finally got Annabeth on the floor for 10 seconds by sitting on top of her.

"Damn it!" Annabeth cried out, when Percy stood up, and the coach told us, that the class was dismissed. "I almost had you!"

"Yes, but only almost." Percy laughed.

"Where did you two learn to fight like that?" I asked.

"At camp," Annabeth said, ending the conversation.


	6. The sleepover

/At Hana's/

For once I was the first one arriving.

Except for Hana, of course, but that didn't really counted. She lived there.

"Hey Hana," I called as I walked into her living room.

"Who's there?" She yelled from her bedroom.

"Miles," I answer as I walk into her bedroom.

"Where should I put this?" I ask, and hold up the bag I packed for the night.

"Just dump it on the bed," she said, and shrugged.

So I dumped it there.

"Do you know if the others is going to be here anytime soon?" I asked, and sat on the edge of her bed.

Hana and I had been friends since we meet in kindergarten.

We had had our fights, but we always forgave the other one after a couple of days.

"They should be here any time." She said, and sat next to me.

As she said that, her front door opened, and a laughing Percy and Annabeth stepped in.

"Well, it isn't my fault that we ran into that ghost." Percy laughed.

What? A ghost? Hu must have been joking.

"Hey guys!" Annabeth called. "Where are you?"

"In my room," Hana answered, and only seconds later, both Percy and Annabeth appeared in the doorway.

Percy was caring a bag, that apparently was for both him and Annabeth.

"Should I just put this on the floor, or bed, or?" Percy Asked Hana.

"Where ever you'd like," she said and smiled.

Percy dumped it at the floor.

"You goy any plans for tonight?" Annabeth asked, and sat on the floor, against the wall.

"Just that we should order pizza. I think we'll find out what we'd like to do, when everyone is here." She told Annabeth.

—

We ended up playing Just Dance.

It was actually really funny.

In the start everyone, tried not to look to dumb. Except for Percy, who just did what he did, and looked dumb. And Annabeth. But she could not not look good, in my world.

One thing was for sure though.

Percy could not dance.

But he didn't seemed to care.

"I know you can't dance, but I didn't remember you being THAT bad," Annabeth said, and laughed.

"Oh shut up Wise Girl, will you please? And besides, I just wanna live and have fun while I still can. I don't when my life will be over." Percy answered, and kept on dancing.

He was dancing against Hana.

What kind of thing was that to say? It wasn't like he would just drop dead in a few months, or was in life danger all the time.

But as he said that, I noticed that Annabeth got a sad look in her eyes.

Like she feared that he would die, and leave her here.

To cheer her up, I said, "Well, it's a good thing you aren't gonna die anytime soon then!"

Percy nodded and the song ended.

Hana sat down on her couch, gasping for air.

"Well," she said, and tried to catch her breath, "I can't dance anymore. I think if I do so, I'll die."

Everyone laughed, and Hana turned off the television.

"Do you think we should order that pizza now?" She asked after a couple of silent seconds.

"YES." Percy said, "I'm really looking forward to a pizza!"

"Pizza was almost the only thing we ate at camp, I can't believe you still want to eat it." Annabeth said with a laughter.

"First of all," Percy said, "you can NEVER get to much pizza. And second, it's been sooooooo long since I've had a pizza that wasn't from camp! Don't get me wrong, I love them, they're the best pizzas, but sometimes I miss a good mortal-made pizza!"

Annabeth laughed a cute laugher, and the rest of us joined in.

Now, I noticed that over the last couple of days, Percy, Annabeth and our new greek-teacher, had been talking about everyone else, like we were mortals, and that they were not.

It was pretty weird actually.

They was just as much human, as I was. Right?

—

As it became later and darker, we made our beds ready. We were all going to sleep in Hana's living room.

Annabeth and Percy had maching pajamas.

An orange shirt with the initials CHB and dark blue shorts.

When Cath asked them, where they had gotten them, they just shrugged, and said 'at camp'.

That was one of the things they said the most. Like it was the answer to their lives.

A camp. A summer camp, where you, apparently, also can spend you winter holidays.

I kind of wanted to ask Percy to change his pajama. But I said nothing.

At some point, we started playing 'Truth or dare', just like first time we meet Percy.

"Okay, Annabeth," Liam said, "truth or dare?"

Annabeth thought for a second, before she answered.

"Truth."

"If Percy was an animal, which animal would he be?" Liam asked her.

Annabeth laughed before she answered.

"Percy would be a pet fish."

Everyone laughed, and someone asked her why.

"You have to constantly feed him, and you worry that he's going to die every few seconds. And he really likes the sea."

Percy laughed, and agreed with her.

"Okay then, Percy; truth or dare?" Annabeth asked.

"Hmmm.. Truth." Percy said, and looked at Annabeth

Annabeth thought. I could see it in her eyes.

She opened her mouth to ask him something, but regretted, and closed it again.

She opened it again, and had this look, that she really really wanted to ask him about something, but didn't had the courage to ask him.

"Who is a better friend? Me or Grover?" She asked.

I was pretty sure, that this wasn't the question she had wanted to ask him.

"Oh, that's just mean! I can't chose between you! I mean, your this wise girl, and he is.. well, he's Grover! I refuse to chose." He said.

"But if you HAD to, who would you chose?" She asked again.

"I will not answer your question."

"Come on Percy!

"Nope, not gonna happen."

Annabeth opened her mouth, but shut it closed again.

I was amazed.

No one had won an argue with Annabeth. Ever.

After a little less than an hour, we decided to go to sleep.

I feel a sleep right away.

And slept wonderful, until the middle of the night, when I woke up, and heard Annabeth cry in her sleep.

"No! Luke, please.. Don't hurt him. Don't! Please.. Please!" She cried out. I was about to walk over to her, and wake her up, when I saw a shadow sitting next to her. Percy.

He took her in his arms, and tried to wake her up.

"No! Luke this isn't you! Let Percy go! Now! Please.. Don't kill him.." She kept on crying.

It shattered my heart into a million pieces.

"Shh.. Annabeth, wake up," Percy said in a low whisper.

"No!" She screamed. "No, Percy! No.. Percy. Percy! You can't die. Don't leave me. Please.. Percy.."

"Wake up," Percy said again.

"Percy!" She screamed, and sat up, with open eyes, red of tears.

When she saw Percy, she started crying again.

"Oh my Gods, Percy! You're alive! Luke, he.. He killed you, and I couldn't do anything. Oh my Gods, Percy you're alive.. Alive."

Percy wrapped one of his arms around her, and let the other run through her hair.

"I'm alive, and I'm not planning on dying anytime soon, just go back to sleep." He said.

After a couple of minutes, they just sat like that, until Annabeth fell asleep in his arms.

I feel asleep, too, a short time after.


	7. Good morning

When the alarm clock waked us up the next morning, we could all agree, that it was way to early.

Cath rolled around, and put her pillow over her head, to shut out the noises from the alarm.

Percy groaned, turned over, and kept on sleeping.

With sleep in my eyes, I sat up.

Hana and Liam, was lying next to each other, and Liam had his eyes fixed on Hana.

I had for a little time suspected Liam for having a crush on Hana, but I had never said anything to him.

He would tell me, when he wanted to.

No need to push him.

Percy was still lying next to Annabeth.

When he had fallen a sleep last night, after waking Annabeth up from her nightmare, I had no idea.

I also had no idea if Annabeth had been sleeping in his arms all night, but I certainly didn't hoped so.

Cath was lying next to me, still with a pillow over her head.

Annabeth sat op, and yawned.

The alarm was still ringing, so I stood up, to turn it of.

"Thank god," Hana said, as the alarm got quiet.

"What time is it?" Liam asked.

I looked at the clock on my phone.

"7:20," I answered.

"Why so early?" Cath murmured from under the pillow.

"Because of school," Annabeth said, and stood up.

"I'll go get changed," she then told us, and left the living room.

"So will I," Hana said, and went to her room.

I looked at Liam and Cath. And Percy, who was still sleeping.

"We should get ready too," I said to them.

Cath peeked out from under the pillow.

"But I don't want to!" She said.

"But you have to!" I told her.

"Ugh.." She muttered. "I hate when you're right."

She threw the pillow away, and got up.

"Come on," I said to Liam, and we left the room, to get changed.

When I got back, Annabeth was trying to wake up Percy.

"Hey Perce, you gotta get up now! You can't sleep forever." She said, and shook his shoulders.

"Just five more minutes, please Annabeth," he said, not opening his eyes.

"No, Seaweed brain, now!"

"But why?" Percy asked, and groaned.

"Because you have to!"

"I knew I should had stayed at camp."

"Are you saying, that you would rather be at camp with Clarisse, than here with me?" She asked him.

Who was Clarisse? His girlfriend?

"Sometimes I get in doubt. Especially in the morning."

"Oh come on! Up you go!" Annabeth said.

Percy groaned again, and opened one of his eyes.

"You are not gonna let me sleep, are you?" He asked, and sat up.

"Nope." She said with a satisfied smile.

"Ugh.. Okay then, I'll be back in five." He told her, and got up, and left the room.

"He is such a sleeping-head." She told me.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out," I said, and she chuckled.

"Wanna get some breakfast?" She asked, and started walking towards the kitchen.

"Sure," I answered, and followed her.

She looked around, and found some Cereals and three bowls.

She poured Cereals into all of the bowls.

"There you go," she said, and gave me one of the bowls.

"Thanks," I said.

Just as she was about to leave the kitchen, I put a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around, and raised her eyebrows.

"Yes?" She said.

"Is Clarisse Percy's girlfriend?" I asked her, my voice was shaking a bit, and really hoping that she was.

She burst out laughing, just as Percy and Cath came into the kitchen.

"What's so funny?" Percy asked.

"Miles.." Annabeth laughed so hard she almost couldn't say anything, "Miles asked if.. if Clarisse was your.. was your girlfriend!"

"No way!" Percy said, and started laughing too.

"I guess not, then." I said.

"You remember when you first met her!" Annabeth laughed out.

"Oh yes! That was times!" Percy laughed with Annabeth.

"Her expression on the bathroom.. It was pure gold!" Annabeth, said and kept on laughing.

"It was! Or when we played Capture the Flag, and I broke her spear!" Percy laughed, and tears was rolling down his cheeks.

"Oh, she was so mad at you. I think you should be happy, we was sent out on that quest! Otherwise she, and everyone else from the Ares cabin would have killed you!" Tears was now also rolling down Annabeth's cheeks.

Wait, a quest? And an Ares cabin. Wasn't Ares a roman or greek god?

That was a weird name for a cabin.

"Oh yes!" Percy said, and the laughter died out.

Liam and Hana now interred the kitchen too.

"What's up?" Liam asked, looking as tired as I felt.

"Percy and Annabeth was just about to die of laughter. Not much." Cath said, and smiled.

"Great," Hana said. "Good to see some of you has served your selves."

"Oh, yes, Percy, I made you a bowl of Cereals!" Annabeth said, and walked back to the kitchen table, and picked the other bowl up.

"Yay! Thanks!" He said.

"Here," she said, as she gave it to him.

As he looked down in the bowl, his expression went from smiling to disappointing.

"They're not blue." He said, and looked at Annabeth with big, green, sad eyes.

"Sorry Seaweed Brain, there wasn't any blue." Annabeth said, and started walking towards the table.

"But you know I like the blue ones better!" He said, and walked after her.

"Then you should have brought some," Annabeth said, and sat down.

"You could have reminded me." Percy said, and sat next to her.

"You know, my thought yesterday, when we left wasn't exactly 'Oh! I have to remind Percy to bring some blue breakfast for tomorrow, I know he likes the blue food better'."

"Well, it should have been." Percy said, and started eating.

"You're impossible." Annabeth said, and started eating too.

"I know," Percy said, and they both laughed.


	8. Just another not normal school day

**Hi guys! I just wanted to thank everyone for all the reviews, and so on! It really makes me wanting to keep on writing this story! I hope you all like it!**

We walked to school that day.

Normally it took the bus, but it didn't bothered me to walk.

It was pretty cold though, so everyone had lots of clothes on.

All Percy's clothes was blue, which I found a bit weird.

Almost everyone wore black or white these days.

I was walking besides Hana.

Percy and Liam was walking in the front, and Percy was talking, and gesturing wild with his arms, explaining about something he found interesting.

Cath and Annabeth was walking in front of me and Hana, and I overheard their conversation.

"What's up between you and Percy?" Cath asked Annabeth.

"Nothing," she stammered.

"Oh come one, you can tell me!" Cath said.

"No, seriously, it's nothing. We're just friends." She said.

"So you don't think he likes you?" Cath asked.

"How should I know, it's not like I can read his mind or anything. But I don't think so." She answered, and shrugged. Clearly trying to end the conversation.

"Why? Do you think he likes someone else?" Cath asked, not satisfied with the answer.

"I. Don't. Know." Annabeth said, a bit to loud.

Cath raised her hands in apology, and they walked in silence the rest of the walk.

When we got to the school, we compared our schedules, to find someone to go to class with.

I had maths with Percy and Cath.

Annabeth had architecture, and seemed really excited about it.

She had always been excited about that.

Yet another thing I loved about Annabeth Chase.

Hana and Liam both had social studies.

We separated, and went to class.

We had Mr. Legan, and he was pretty much the most boring and annoying teacher on earth.

When we entered, Mr. Legan was staring at all of us.

"You're late." He told us.

"No, technically, we are not late." Percy said. "The bell hasn't sounded yet."

As on cue, the bell sounded. Percy lifted his arms, as to say '_What did I say'._

Mr. Legan raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything.

"Let's sit there," I said, and pointed at three seats in the back of the class.

The others nodded, and we walk over there in silence.

"Welcome back from the break," Mr. Legan said. "I see we have a new student in class."

He looked at Percy.

"Hi," Percy said.

"Welcome." He said without enthusiasm in his voice, and stared at Percy, like he had already marked him as 'troublemaker'.

He started talking about some math things, and I stopped listening after five minutes.

Percy was leaning his head on his hand, and looked like he was really trying not to fall asleep.

Nothing happened, until about 30 minutes into class, were one of the most beautiful girls I'd ever seen, kicked down the door, and walked towards Percy with a wild look in her eyes.

"Silena," Percy said, and sat up. Not looking tired anymore, but worried.

"It's Charlie, he's in trouble. He told me to go find you." she said, still with a wild look in her eyes.

She said it like, that if Percy didn't helped this Charlie guy, he would die.

"Where?" Percy asked, and stood up.

"Outside, in the parking lot." She said, and started running out the door.

Percy ran after her, grabbing his pen from the table.

What he was going to do with that pen, I had no idea.

If this guys was in trouble, I was pretty sure, that he couldn't draw his way out of it.

Unless he was Picasso. But last time I checked, he wasn't.

"And where exactly, are you thinking you are going Mr. Jackson?" Mr. Lergan asked Percy.

The pretty girl, Silena, walked up to him, and snapped her fingers.

"It's okay," she said. "He just need to help our greek teacher with something."

I felt dizzy for a moment.

Then I felt like, that of course it was okay that Percy just ran out of class to help Mr. Beckendorf.

Our teacher seemed to think the same.

"Of you go then," he said, and flashed an ugly smile.

Percy and Silena was out of the class room, before I could count to three.

I could hear their footsteps, as they ran down the hallway, but they soon faded.

I didn't saw Percy nor Annabeth again before lunch.

At that time, I was beginning to feel, that it was a bit weird, that Percy had just rushed of like that, but he must have had a reason.

"Who was that girl from math?" I asked Percy, as I sat down.

Annabeth tensed, and shot him a glare.

"Silena. She's from camp," Percy said, and Annabeth relaxed.

"What did our greek teacher need help with?" Hana asked, before she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Uhm.." Percy said, clearly trying to think of something to say. "He um.."

"I just told him that his group is going to have about the greek gods, in the group work you're doing." A voice behind me said.

I turned around, and saw Mr. Beckendorf standing there, with his hand around Silena's waist.

Percy send him a thankful look.

"Yeah, I'm really exited about that." Percy said. "I know lots about the greek gods!"

He, Annabeth, Beckendorf and Silena all started laughing.

What that was so funny about it, I had no idea.

"Why don't you join us?" Annabeth asked, and gestured at two free seats at the end of the table.

"Sure, come on Charlie," Silena said, and dragged him with her.

I was feeling really awkward about eating lunch with my teacher.

"So, Selina, how are you?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, I'm great! I just came by to visit Charlie. He told me, that he had you two in greek yesterday. After that announcement everyone that still was at camp, wanted to come see all of you, but luckily, I was the one who won, and came to visit."

"Great, another one from camp," Liam muttered besides me.

"I guess you're back at camp then?" Percy asked, looking at her.

"Yes," she said, "Chiron asked me to stay. He wants as many campers as possible to be there, with everything going on."

Percy and Annabeth nodded.

"How about you two?" Silena then asked, "how are things working out for you?"

"As good as they can go." Annabeth said.

What did she mean? Everything was great, right?

"I see," She said.

After a couple of silent moments, she then said; "Are you two dating?"

Both Percy's and Annabeth's faces flushed red.

"No," they both stammered.

Why did everyone asked them, if they were dating? They were just friends. Just like Annabeth had told Cath earlier this day.

"It'll come. Wait and see." She told them, and chuckled.

It was a beautiful sound. It sounded like happiness and butterflies.

Normally a boy probably wouldn't had described it like that, but nothing else could possible describe it.

The rest of the time, they mostly just talked about all the good things at camp, and laughed at all their inside jokes.

I talked a bit with Liam, but he seemed distracted by Silena.

I couldn't blame him. She really, truly was beautiful.

But I still liked the look of Annabeth better.

At the end of the lunch, Annabeth asked if she, Percy, Hana and I should meet later at her place, so we could start our greek project.

We all agreed, and went to class.

Well, except for Beckendorf and Silena.

I don't know, what they did.


	9. The greek project

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and views! It means a lot! Please continue reviewing! And if you have any ideas for my story, please PM me bout them! I'll of course give you credit, if I use it! Also, I think about letting Percy and Annabeth narrate a chapter or two. What du you think?****  
**

**Disclamer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does. And Gods bless him, for writing such an amazing story!**

As the bell sounded for the last time of that day, everyone was eager to get out as quick as possible.

I was no exception.

I grabbed my back, and almost ran out of class, eager to get away from Mrs. Simmons' class and the school in general.

I went to the parking lot outside the school, to wait for Hana, Percy and Annabeth.

We had agreed to meet there, so we could walk home to Annabeth and Percy.

I was still getting used to Annabeth's place, now also was Percy's.

When I got to the parking lot, Hana was already there.

"Hey Hana," I said, as I walked up to her, and stood next to her.

"Hi Miles," She answered, and smiled at me.

"Do you know, which subject Percy and Annabeth has had in the last hour?" I asked her.

"Nope," she said, popping on the p.

We stood in silence, waiting for them to arrive.

But it wasn't an awkward silence, we just didn't say anything.

Every time the doors opened, I looked up, hoping to see Annabeth.

But she didn't come out of the doors. Not even after 10 minutes. Neither did Percy.

"Why do you think they aren't here yet?" Hana asked me.

"I've no idea." I said, and sat on the ground.

If we was going to wait for them for another 10 minutes, I could might as well, just sit down.

After two more minutes, Hana joined me on the ground.

People had stopped coming out of the doors about 5 minutes ago.

Why wasn't Annabeth here yet? She always came on time.

"Do you think something has happened to them?" Hana asked me, after a bit more time.

"What could possible happen? We're at school." I said.

"That's my point! What if someone from 'the group' has done something to them?" She asked in a worried voice.

Maybe I should tell you about 'the group', as we call them. (They call themselves 'The kings and the queens', but we refuse to call them that, so we just call them 'the group'.) It's the group here at this school, that scares almost everyone to death. And if they decide to pick on you, you're doomed.

"Nah," I answered, "I don't think so. Besides, don't you remember their fight from yesterday? I think they can take care of themselves."

"But they're only two, and there's 14 members of the group!" She argued.

"You want to go looking for them, then?" I asked her.

"Yes!" She said, and stood up.

As I got up too, I spotted two shadows that came running around the corner, chased by something.

As they got closer, I could see, that it was Percy and Annabeth.

"Thank God, it's you, I was worried abo-" Hana said as they got into hearing distance.

"Not now," Annabeth said as she ran by.

"We'll be back anytime soon," Percy back to us.

Annabeth had a baseball bat in her hands, and Percy a pen.

What exactly they were using them for, and why they were running from a.. from a dog? I think it was a dog, yes, I really didn't knew.

"We'll just wait here then," Hana shouted after them, and sighed. "They act really really strange sometimes. I don't know how often Percy does this, but this is for sure, not the first time Annabeth has been running from a pet with a bat or something in her hands."

"Yeah," I said, "I've noticed it too. Remember that time Annabeth was gone for like 30 minutes, and then came back seriously injured and bleeding and everything?"

"Yes!" Hana bursted out. "Or that time she almost beat a cute little kitten to death!"

"Oh! I remember! I still don't understand why she did it. It wasn't a monster or anything." I said.

"It's weird." Hana then said, after a couple of silent seconds.

"Very much," I agreed, and we both sat down again, to wait for Percy and Annabeth to come back.

Percy and Annabeth came back five minutes after we had sat down, Percy bleeding a bit, but both of them laughing, as if they ran from dogs everyday.

"Did you see it's face?" Percy asked.

"Yes!" Annabeth laughed "'Hey, remember me?'" She then said, trying to fake Percy's voice.

"And then you was like, 'Bye!' and then Splash! And it was dead. It was stupid of us to run, we should just have killed it right away." Percy said, laughing as he remembered the memory.

"You killed the dog?!" Hana bursted out, looking worried for the dog.

"A dog? What dog?" Percy asked, looking confused.

"That dog you ran from?" Hana told him, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Percy opened his mouth, but Annabeth cut him off.

"Oooh!" Annabeth said, "that dog! No, of course not. We would never kill a dog. That would just be weird. Right Percy?"

"Right." He said, and nodded.

"Should we get going?" She then asked, ending the conversation about the dog, and weather she and Percy had killed it.

—

"Add 'He's also the coolest and most awesome God of all the greek Gods," Percy said.

We was making our greek project, and both Percy and Annabeth had pretty strong opinions about the greek Gods.

Right now they were discussing Poseidon, the God of the sea.

Percy really seemed to like this guy. It was almost like he knew him personally.

"No way, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said.

"Then we can also say that Athena is the smartest and um.. second coolest Goddess?" Percy tried.

"She is the smartest anyway." Annabeth just said. "There is a reason that she's the Goddess of wisdom. It's because she's smart. And so is her children. But your brain is just to full of seaweed to understand that."

"You have to say that." Percy said, "but can we then just say that my.. er.. I mean Poseidon is the most awesome God then?"

"Nope." Annabeth said again.

"Pleeeaaaseee Annabeth!" He pleaded and made a puppy face.

"Ugh.. Okay then."

"And also that his children, especially one, all are very cool, and awesome, and badass, and strong, and good looking, and.."

"Shut up." Annabeth said and gave him a glare.

Percy didn't say another word about Poseidon's children.

It had mostly been Percy and Annabeth that had been doing this project so far.

The only thing Hana and I had been doing, was the writing.

It was amazing how much they knew about the greek Gods. They knew frigging everything. It weirded me out, and almost terrified me. They told us things about their personalities, their likes and dislikes. But the weirdest part of it, was that they talked about the Gods in present time, like they still existed.

But of course, I knew they didn't. And they never had. At least I didn't thought so.

"Who's next on the list?" Annabeth asked, trying to keep going on with the project.

I looked down at the paper I was holding in my hands.

"Hera," I said.

She frowned. "Ugh.. She's so.. She's so.. Annoying!"

"Be careful what you say," Percy said, and glanced nervous out of the window, like he was expecting that we would be punished for what Annabeth had just said.

"You know I don't like her. Never had, probably never will." Annabeth muttered.

"How can you not like her?" Hana asked. "She's the Goddess of marriage and family."

"Oh, you don't know her!" Annabeth frowned.

"And neither do you, right Wise Girl?" Percy said in a demanding voice, and shot her a glance.

"No, of course I don't." Annabeth said, like he had just said the most stupid thing in the world.

And it actually was a pretty stupid question. You couldn't know the ancient greek gods.

Hana and I left after an hour or so.

Percy and Annabeth had had a lot of discussions and even two fights during the last hour we worked on the project.

Some of the Gods they could agree if they liked or disliked, but about some of the others, they had very different opinions.

When their fights got really heated up, they started arguing in Greek.

I could only understand a few words of what they were saying.

Annabeth said something about a fish guy and a funky girl with red hair.

Percy said something about always believing she was smarter and some guys called Luke.

Annabeth almost started crying, when Percy mentioned that Luke guy. He said something, I think was an apology, and so did she.

At least that was what I thought. I wasn't good at Greek, but they seemed to understand each other perfectly.

After that, they started speaking English again, and acted like they hadn't just had a fight in Greek.


	10. Wanna go to a dance?

Hana's POV.

As it had became friday, I had just gotten the best news ever.

It was lunch as I ran into the cafeteria screaming: "Guys! Guys! I have the best news! You'll freak out! Oh my God! Guys!"

Everyone I passed on my way to the table my friends were sitting at, looked at me like I was crazy. I didn't care.

"Guess what," I said, as I sat down next to Liam, panting.

"What?" Cath asked.

"THERE'S GOING TO BE A DANCE NEXT WEEK!" I almost screamed.

The room became quite, and everyone, like everyone in the room, looked at me.

"There's going to be a what?" Liam asked.

"A dance! On friday! Not friday today, but next friday! Isn't that great?" I said excited.

Everyone looked at me for a few more moments, before everyone started talking again, and soon the room was filled with noise, girls talking fast and excited, most boys looking uncomfortable.

"Great." Miles said, not sounding convinced though.

"It'll be great, trust me! And since were six in our little group, tree boys and tree girls, none of us will have to go with someone we don't know!" I kept rambling on.

I looked around the table, me gaze stopped at Percy and Annabeth.

They both looked like a dance was worse than doomsday.

"What's wrong?" I asked them. "You don't like dances or what?"

"It's just, at the last dance we went to.. Something bad happened." Annabeth said, and shivered.

"What," Liam said, "one of you got abducted, and the other went out on a dangerous mission to get you back?"

Both of them looked even more uncomfortable.

"I'll bet Percy just was really bad at dancing," Cath said, to cheer them up a bit.

"Yeah, something like that," Annabeth said, but it didn't sounded like she meant it.

"Can we please just not go?" Percy asked, and looked at everyone.

"No! You have to! It'll be great! Come on guys!" I said

"Ugh.. Okay then." Percy frowned.

"Who will go with who then?" I asked, and my gaze automatically found Liam.

All of the boys looked really uncomfortable, and they looked down in the table.

Liam cleared his throat, and then looked up at me.

My heart did a little stupid dance.

"Uh.. Hana, will you uh.. Will you go to the.. to the dance.. with.. with me?" He asked

"Sure!" I said, trying to sound natural. But my heart was about to explode of happiness.

He had asked me. Me! Finally.

The ice was broken, and both Miles and Percy looked up.

They looked between Cath and Annabeth, both of their gazes stopped on Annabeth.

Annabeth looked at Percy, too.

I had known for a bit time that Miles had a crush on Annabeth. He had told me. But I was pretty sure that Annabeth didn't saw Miles as anything but a friend. Of course I didn't say that. I suspected that Annabeth had a crush on Percy. But I wasn't sure. She was, and had always been, good at hiding her emotions. I couldn't see through if Percy liked Annabeth. Maybe, maybe not. But they would be cute together. (Don't tell Miles I said that.)

Percy opened his mouth, as to say something, but closed it again. He repeated it a few times, but not one word came out.

Then Miles bursted out; "Annabeth, do you wanna go?"

"Sorry, what?" Annabeth asked, and slowly moved her gaze from Percy to Miles.

"I just asked.. If you want to go to the dance. With me?" He then repeated, slowly.

"Yeah.. Okay." She said, and smiled.

The smile didn't reached her eyes though. They looked disappointed.

Percy looked like someone who could have slapped him self, and then jumped of a building. But only for a couple of seconds. Then he just looked like Percy again.

"Then I'll go with Cath, if you want to?" He said, and looked at Cath.

"It's cool," Cath said, and they both nodded to each other.

There was an awkward silence at the table for a few minutes.

"Cath, Annabeth," I said and looked at them, "wanna go shopping and find some dresses later today?" I asked them.

"Sure," Cath said, at the same time Annabeth said; "No way!"

"Oh come on Annabeth! It'll be fun!" I told her.

"No. I hate shopping." She answered.

"You can't go to the dance in that orange camp shirt and blue jeans." Cath pointed out.

Annabeth send both of us a scary death glare before she agreed.

—

"What about this one then?" I asked Annabeth, and showed her a pink dress.

"There is no way in Hades I'm gonna wear pink!" She said, and frowned.

We had showed Annabeth about 20 dresses so far, and she didn't like any of them.

"You're impossible!" I muttered.

"I told you, I'm not a dress person!" She argued.

Cath and I had already found our dresses.

Mine was a light pink dress, and Cath's had chosen a dark green one. Both of them very pretty.

"Then what about this?" Cath said, and showed her a pretty blue dress in knee length.

Annabeth was about to reject it, without even looking at it.

But then she did look at it, and shut her mouth closed.

"Maybe it'll do." She said, and looked at it again.

"YES!" I yelled. "Finally! Go try it on!"

"Really?" She asked, and raised an eyebrow.

"Really." Cath said, and waved her of, into a dressing room.

Annabeth was about to say something, but then walked into it.

"Look guys, I still don't understand why I can't just wear a shirt and jeans," Annabeth asked from inside the dressing room.

"Because it's a dance, that's why." I answered.

She groaned, and came out a half minute later.

"I don't really know.." She said and looked down at herself.

She was looking stunning. Breathtaking, almost. If I had been a boy, I would totally date her.

"What do you mean, you look beautiful!" Cath said excited.

"You think so?" She frowned.

"Yes!" Both me and Cath said, at the same time.

"Can't we just buy a really nice t-shirt for me instead?" She tried, one more time.

"No, you are wearing that dress. Even if we have to force you down in it." I said, and gave her a serious glare.

"Ugh.. Okay then. But I'm not doing this of my own free will. Now I'll go get my own NICE and PRETTY cloth on." She said, and went back into the dressing room.

As she came back, we paid for the dresses, and left the shop.

"Well, I need to get home. I promised Percy that I would help him with math."

"Okay, tell him we said hi." I said, and she nodded.

She hugged both of us, and left the mall.

"She so has a crush on Percy!" I said to Cath, as soon Annabeth was out of hearing distance.

"You think so too?" She asked me, her eyes shining.

"Yep, wanna grab something to eat?" I asked.

"Yes! I'm starving." She answered.

"Thai?" I asked.

"Thai." She agreed, and we laughing started walking over to our favorite place to eat.


	11. The dance (part one)

Annabeth's POV.

I looked at myself one more time in the mirror.

"I look ridiculous." I muttered to my self.

It was the night of the dance, and I was getting ready.

Percy was in the bathroom, and I in my own room.

Hana and Cath had forced me to buy a dress, and to wear it.

I always felt idiotic when I wore dresses. Therefor I hadn't been in a dress since Percy and I had been on Circe's island. And when I looked in the mirror, I remembered why.

By Zeus, why am I even wearing this thing?

We had arranged that all of us would meet at my house 20 minutes before the dance. And there was about 15 minutes left, before the rest of them would come.

"Hey Annabeth, are you ready?" I heard Percy ask me through the door.

"Yeah, I guess." I answered, and he opened the door and walked into my room.

He was wearing a blue bottom-down shirt, the color almost matched the color of my dress, and black jeans. His hair was.. It was his hair.

He looked good. My heart skipped a heartbeat. Stupid. It wasn't logic.

"Wow, Annabeth you look.." He said and smiled widely.

"Not one comment," I mumbled under my breath.

"You look great!" He said.

I raised an eyebrow at him, but he kept on smiling at me, looking dumb and Percy-ish.

"You think? Well you too." I said, and smiled at him.

"We should go downstairs, your dad wants a picture of us." Percy said, and grabbed my arm.

"Oh no way! It's one thing that I'm wearing a dress, but another that there will be pictures of it, that he can show to other people."

"Come on Wise Girl, it's just one picture. And besides, do you think I'm enjoying wearing this?" He asked, and gestured to his shirt.

I stared at him, and he stared back. Not one of us blinking.

"Okay then, but only ONE picture!" I gave in at least.

"Yes!" Percy said, and pulled me downstairs.

"You two look great!" Helen said, as we passed her on our way down.

"Thanks," Percy said, and kept on going down the stairs.

"Dad, Percy says that you wanna take a picture of us?" I said, as we walked into the living room.

"Oh yes. Right. Just a second, I'll go find my camera." He said, and left the living room for a couple of seconds.

He came back a half minute later with his old camera. It was a camera that printed the photos right away.

"If you'll just stand there," he said, and pointed in front of one of the walls.

"Okay, come on Annabeth." Percy said, and dragged me over there.

My dad took the camera up in front of his eye, but then he regretted.

"Something isn't right.. Percy, can you put an arm around Annie's waist?" He asked.

Percy eyes grew big, and almost popped out of his head.

"Uhm.. Yeah.. Sure. Come here Wise Girl," He then said, sounding nervous.

I took a step toward him, our bodies touched, and he put left arm around my waist, and I swear my heart stopped for a moment. Stupid. It was so stupid, but I couldn't help it. I had tried. I really had, but I was about to give up, and just let my heart do and want, what it wanted. Which in this case was Percy. But I didn't dare say anything to him. And even if he liked me, what would it matter? With everything going on, and Kronos rising, Percy would probably be dead by the end of August.

Oh gods, why did I thought this way. Percy wouldn't die. Percy wouldn't die. He wouldn't leave you. Everything will be good, I told my self. But I wasn't fooling anyone.

I came back to reality, when my dad shot a picture of us.

It got printed out, and my dad grabbed it.

Percy still had his arm around me.

"Oh.. Annabeth, you don't smile on this picture, can we take another one?" He asked me.

"Really dad? Just one picture, that was the deal! " I tried.

"Just one more picture, for me?" Percy asked, and made his I'm-a-cute-puppy-and-you-can't-say-no-to-me face.

"Ugh.. Okay then." I agreed.

"Okay then, SMILE!" My dad said, and I made sure to smile, cause there was no way in Hades, he would get to take another picture.

The photo got printed, and again my dad took it, and looked at it.

"Oh, you look so cute! Everyone is gonna be jealous of how good you to look together. I'm so glad you're going together to that dance." He said, and smiled a happy-daddy smile.

"Uh.. We are not going together." Percy said, and looked down at the floor.

"What do you mean you're not going together?" My dad asked. "Of course you're going together. You have matching clothes and everything."

"He means, that I'm going with Miles, and he is going with Cath." Even though I wished I was going with Percy. But he either didn't had the nerve to ask me, or didn't wanted to go with me. "And we didn't meant for our clothes to match." I finished.

"Oh." He said, and his face was full of disappointment.

I wondered if that was how I looked, when it was Miles who asked me, and not Percy. I hoped not. I had always been good at hiding my emotions, and not showing my feelings.

"Do you want the photo Percy?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Percy said, and reached out with his right hand to take the photo.

My dad sent me and Percy a few more sad looks, before leaving the room.

"Helen did you know that Percy and Annabeth not are.." He asked, as he made his way upstairs, and his voice slowly faded.

"How bad do we look?" I asked Percy.

"Pretty good actually," He said, and showed the photo to me.

We actually did. On the picture, the color of my dress and his shirt looked the same, and both of us was smiling happy into the camera. Our eyes wasn't filled with worries. We just looked like normal and happy teenagers who was going to a dance together.

"I hate wearing a dress." I said. "There's nowhere I can put my knife, and I look stupid."

"You may be right about that knife thing, but you don't look stupid. I don't think you have ever called yourself stupid before, actually.. But that's not the point. You look.." He moved his eyes from the photograph to me. "You look beautiful."

"You think?" I asked, and looked into his eyes.

"Very much."

I was surprised that he didn't moved his eyes. He always did that lately, whenever we got eye contact. Unless we were fighting a monster. Then we talked through the eyes. Through many years of fighting together, we knew what the different looks meant.

"But I swear, if you ever show this picture to ANYONE at camp, especially the Aphrodite cabin, I will kill you."

He laughed, and I joined in.

"Don't worry. I would never do that."

"I know," I said.

"Hey! We're here!" I heard someone call from my front door. It was Hana and Liam.

"Hey guys!" I called back.

Percy must have got snapped back to realty, because he for very busy removing his hand from my waist. It was okay though. I would feel pretty awkward if they walked in on us, standing like that. I think.

"Wow, you two look amazing!" Hana said, and hugged me.

"Thanks, you too." I said and smiled.

"And the two of you wasn't going together?" Liam asked, and looked from me to Percy several times.

"No," Percy said, "why?"

"Oh. Never mind. You just look like you're going together." He said, and rubbed the back of his neck.

Miles came five minutes later.

"Wow you look.. er.. Matching.. I mean great, good, you know.." He said, as he saw me and Percy.

He was wearing a white button-down shirt and dark blue jeans. He looked okay, I guess.

"Thanks, you too Miles," I said, and hugged him.

Percy send me strange eyes, when I hugged Miles. It wasn't like he had never seen me hug a guy before, so I don't really know why he looked like that. But I kind of liked it.

Cath came two minutes later, looking wonderful in her dark green dress.

We left after 10 more minutes.

Hana and Cath had tried to make me wear high heels, but I refused, and wore my grey sneakers.

I had my knife in one of those stupid little bags, that girls always walk around with. Percy had Riptide in his pocket.

**Okay, so I don't know how I feel about this chapter.. I kind of like it, and kind of don't. Please review what you thought about it!**


	12. The dance (part two)

Percy's POV.

For some reason, whenever I let my thoughts wander, my eyes wandered to Annabeth. The same did my thoughts. They kept on swirling around her, and my teenage boy brain, couldn't believe that it was the same Annabeth I fought monsters with, that was walking i front of me, wearing a dress, and just looking pretty. I mean, it isn't she doesn't look pretty when she isn't wearing a dress. I actually think I like just as much in jeans and an old camp half-blood shirt, as I like her in a dress. If not better. But her wearing a dress did something funny to my brain.

"Percy?" Cath said, next to me, and snapped me out of my thoughts. She must have asked me a question, or something, while I didn't pay attention. But I couldn't help it, it was the ADHD.

"What?" I asked, a bit confused.

"I just asked you, why you're always wearing blue." She laughed.

"Because it's my favorite color." I answered like it was the most obvious the thing in the world. Which it kind of was.

"But there must be a reason," she said, trying to have a conversation. I just kind of wanted to talk to Annabeth, or someone from camp. Anyone from camp, even Clarisse could do. It had only been a little more than two weeks since Annabeth and I left camp, and I already missed it.

And it wasn't because I didn't likes these people, I did. But I kind of felt like a misfit. And I hated that I needed to lie to them all of the time. They deserved to know the truth, but they would have thought I was a freak if I told them. So I decided not to.

"My favorite color is blue, because my mom once dated, well actually they were married, this guy, that told her that blue food didn't existed. And after that, she kept on making blue food, and buying blue food. So blue just became our thing, you know. And it reminds me of my dad. And the sea." I told her, and she nodded a few times.

"I bet you didn't like your mother's boyfriend then?" She asked me, and looked up at me.

"He wasn't a good guy. He really wasn't. But they.. er.. they broke up a few years back." I said, and thought back. I was so glad that part of my life was over. Even though the things that awaited me, probably was going to be really bad, I would rather have fought all of the titans, than see my mother with someone like Gabe ever again.

"I think I can relate," Cath said, "I don't like my mom's boyfriend either."

"Why?" I asked.

We was getting closer to the school, I almost saw the top of it, from where we were going.

"I don't really know why.. I just have this bad feeling about him." She said, and shrugged. I nodded. I knew that feeling a bit to well.

"What happened to your mother's boyfriend?" She then asked.

"He.. Uh.. He became.." I thought really hard. I'm sure she could see it in my eyes. "He became a famous Poker player. Lot's of people likes to look at him. And stuff." I told her, trying not to give away, that he had becomes a famous art piece.

"Okay. Cool." Cath said.

We walked in silence for the rest of the walk.

Annabeth's POV.

"Can I see your purse, miss?" The security guard (a teacher) asked me, in the doorway.

"Uhm.. Sure." I said, and gave him my purse.

I prayed to all the gods that the mist would make him see my knife as something un harmful, like a phone or something.

He made a weird face expression, and blinked his eyes, as to check he had seen right.

Once again, I prayed.

"Why on earth are you.. are you bringing a Wii remote to a dance?" He asked, and looked seriously confused.

A Wii remote? Well, that was new.

Every one except Percy, looked at me, like I was insane.

"It's because.. I uh.. You see.." Think Annabeth, _think._

"I have OCD. Can't go anywhere without it." I blustered out. "Just ask Percy," I said, and looked at him, and gave him a look that said '_help me!'_

"Yeah.. She uh.. She has had OCD for years, she just don't like telling people about it." He said, a bit unsure.

'_Thank you' _I mouthed to him.

"Okay.. Enjoy you night," he then said, gave me back my purse, and gestured towards the door.

"Thank you," I said smiling at him.

"Will you please empty your pockets, sir." He asked Percy as I began walking towards the door. Percy took Riptide out, in perform of course, and the teacher gave him a nod, to tell him he could follow me inside.

Luckily none of us was caring either alcohol nor drugs, so we was all allowed entrance.

"I didn't knew you had OCD." Miles said, as we walked.

I was about to answer him, that i didn't, but I got interrupted by Hana. Not that it mattered. I was actually quite realized.

"Oh look!" Hana squealed excited, as we entered the 'party' room.

I couldn't really see what she was so excited about. Nico could make prettier and more festive decorations. So, yes, they were really bad.

There was a lot of people, though.

"Oh, wow, they're awesome." Percy said, sarcastic.

"I think so too!" Hana said, clearly not knowing that he didn't meant it.

We were all silent for a bit, just looking around.

"So.. What do you think we should do now?" Liam then asked, and looked at Hana.

Well, actually he just kept on looking at her. His eyes hadn't left her since they had walked in my door earlier today.

When I thought about, they hardly never did.

"How should I know?" Hana asked, and looked at Liam.

She blushed a tiny bit, when they got eye contact.

"Who else would know?" Liam answered, and smiled at her.

"Then.." She thought for a moment, clearly enjoying being in charge. "Then I suggest that we go find a table, before all the good ones get taken." She started looking for a table. "What about that one?" She asked, and pointed at a table in the corner

"Okay, sure," Miles said, and we all started to walk against it.

The good thing: we got the table, and there was seats enough for everyone.

The bad thing: it was the table next to 'the group's'. Not that they scared me or anything. I had faced satyrs scarier than them. And fought a bunch of monsters. But the others seemed nervous about it. Well, once again, except Percy.

"Ugh.. Damn it! They had to chose the table next to ours!" Cath spat, as she hang her jacket over the back of her chair.

"Well, technically, we chose the table next to them, since they was here first." I corrected her.

"Doesn't. Matter." She muttered, and sat down.

**Okay guys, this was pretty bad.. But I promise the next chapter will be good, and there will be more Percabeth fluff, because Percabeth is life. And fluff is good. And thank you all so so so so so much for all the reviews, follows, favorites and views! It blows my mind that I've more than 15k views! THANK YOU!**

**(And also, if you have an idea for names for the people in 'the group' please PM them to me, or add them in a review.)**


	13. The dance (part three)

Annabeth's POV.

So far, the evening had been going good. Percy had only gotten into two fights with 'the group', and there wasn't any sign of monsters. Not yet, at least.

The principle had made a speech, which I suspected no one, except for me, had listened to. It was actually a pretty interesting speech, if you asked me. But everyone else looked like, they're about to fall asleep, and if he spoken just one more minute, they probably would have. I probably would had found it extraordinary boring too, if I hadn't been a child of Athena. But I was, so I couldn't help, but listen.

We had ate, and luckily, they had ordered take-away, so none of us was forced to either starve, or eat the gross food, we normally had to eat. Almost every student had went straight for the pizza. Well, except those girls who thought about what they ate all the time, and so on. I don't think they ate anything, actually.

About an hour earlier, I had spotted Silena and Beckendorf. Silena looked gorgeous in her silver dress. But she always did. Even in the morning, with her pretty-and-not-at-all-ugly-morning-hair. We had had a quick conversation, before moving on.

For about an half hour ago, she had talked to Percy, about something. I don't know what. But whatever it was, it had freaked him out a bit, cause he had been acting weird and nervous ever since. At that time, he was dancing with Cath, and I with Miles. I kind of felt really awkward, dancing with him. So after two songs, I asked if we could sit back down. He shrugged, and we left the dancing floor.

He excused him self, a couple of minutes later, and went outside. Or to the bathroom. They're both in the same direction, and my gaze didn't followed him all the way out. It kind of stopped by Percy and Cath. Both of them looked incredible awkward, but they laughed, and Percy kept on saying 'sorry' when ever he stepped on her foot, or slapped her with one of his hands.

A couple of times, I caught his eyes. He send me some strange and terrified looks, before looking away again.

What if he send me those looks if he was scared of telling me something? What if something had happened at camp? Maybe someone had died. Maybe Thalia was hurt? Or Grover? Or Chiron? Maybe it was something about Kronos. Or Luke? Or..

I came back to the real world, when I felt a tap on my right shoulder. I turned around, almost sure I would see Miles, offering me something to drink or eat, or ask me if I wanted to do something with him. So I was surprised by seeing Percy standing there, looking seriously uncomfortable.

"I was wondering.." He started, awkward and unsure. He looked back, and his eyes caught Silena's, and she smiled and nodded encouraging to him. Cath stood next to Silena, and tried to look like someone who wasn't about to burst out laughing. "I was wondering.. If.. uh.. If you.. If you would.. You know.. Like to, er.. Like to dan.. To dance. With me?" He finally finished, with an adorable look on his face.

"Let me think about it for a moment." I said, laughing. But I was ready to just jump up, and drag him onto the dancing floor. That was the moment, I realized, that I had been hoping for all night. I had hoped that he would ask me to dance with him. And he had. He finally had. I was pretty sure my heart had gotten wings, and was about to fly out of my chest.

"Oh come on, Wise Girl! Don't keep me waiting like this." He bursted out. It was probably his ADHD.

I was silent, for a few more moments, just looking at him. "Okay, then sure. Come one." I laughed, and took his hand, and was about to go onto the dancing floor. But I didn't came any farther, because Percy wasn't moving.

I turned around to see why. And he just looked at me with this stunned expression on his face.

"What?" I asked him.

"You said yes." He answered, still looking stunned. And dumb.

"Why does that surprise you?" I asked him, and and raised an eyebrow.

"I just thought.. I just.. Never mind. Let's get out there." He then decided.

"A wise decision Seaweed Brain. Otherwise I may would have changed my mind." I laughed, as he started to drag me out there.

Behind him, I could see Silena smirking, and whispering something to Cath. A moment later Beckendorf came running. At first I thought he was in trouble, but then I noticed he had something in his hands. A camera. He gave it to Silena, and she thanked him, and gave him a kiss. He looked like he was in heaven. What they needed a camera for, I didn't know. And I didn't wanted to know.

"You know I still suck at dancing, right?" Percy asked me, and smiled his Percy smile.

"Yes, of course I know." I answered, and laughed.

He just smiled at me, and muttered "good."

Just like in every bad romantic movie I had ever seen, the music shifted from that dancing music, that had been playing so far, to some slower music. I recognized the song. All About Us. I liked that song, it was cute.

Percy and I stood a bit awkward for a short time, before he finally maned up. He took a deep breath, and then slowly placed his hands on my hips. Slow enough for me to back away, if I wanted to. But I didn't wanted to. I wanted this. I had waited for this. for so long. I let out a breath, I didn't knew I had held back.

I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds, just enjoying the feeling of his hands against my waist.

I quickly put my hands around his neck, and looked into his eyes. His beautiful sea-green eyes. Percy's eyes. The Percy I was dancing with. And he looked into mine. As the song kept on playing, we kept on dancing, or just swaying from side to side. It was perfect. For once, in many years, I felt happy. Everything but Percy and the song disappeared. Every bad thought, that have ever crossed my mind, was gone. At some point during the song, he pulled me closer to him, and our two bodies was one. I closed my eyes, and buried my face in his shoulder, inhaling the smell of him. He hold me tightly, and I him. Everything is going to be okay, I thought. I don't know how long we stood there, but not long enough in my opinion.

I stepped slowly away from Percy, when the music stopped, and felt a tap on my shoulder.

"The ball is over, love birds," Beckendorf smirked.

I looked around surprised, and noticed that we was the only one left, except for Charles, Silena and some teachers.

"What time is it?" I asked. I had completely lost any sense of time and logic, while I had been dancing with Percy.

"Almost 1 a.m." He answered, and laughed when he saw our expressions. No way. That was impossible. We had only been out there for.. maximum an hour!

"Time does fly by, when you're having fun, doesn't it?" He laughed, and left us.

"We should get home, Perce." I said. "My dad will wonder were we've been." I added, and he nodded.

He didn't let go of my hand, all the way home. It even started to snow, and I admit it. It was kind of perfect. Almost too perfect, but even Percy and I had to be lucky once in a while, right? He even gave me his hat, so my ears wouldn't get cold. The fates must have been on our site that night. Not even one monster. I had a small smile on my lips, and it didn't left them the rest of the night.

**Okay, for once I actually kind of like this chapter. So you better like it too! It was really fun to write! And also, once again, thanks for the all follows, views, favorites and reviews! I love you all so much! (And I still need more names for the persons in 'the group', so please, come with suggestions!)**


	14. Wait, what?

Miles' POV.

It was monday, three days after the dance, and I was still feeling terrible.

I had left Annabeth at the table, because I really needed to pee. And when I came back I couldn't find her. At first I thought she may had went to the bathroom too. Then I had looked around in the room. There wasn't as many people left as there had been at first. Most people just came for the food. I could relate. But that night, I had hoped would be different for me and Annabeth. I thought that I maybe had had a tiny chance with her. She had after all said yes to go with me. She wouldn't have said that, if she didn't liked me, right? I got in doubt though, when I saw that hers and Percy's clothes matched. But I first understood that I didn't had and chance, and probably never had had, when I saw them dancing. Annabeth and Percy. Annabeth's head rested on Percy's chest, and she had closed eyes. And Percy looked at her with a look I could only describe as love. There, I was sure he was in love with her, and she was in love with him. They looked beautiful together. Like they was meant to be. Everyone else on the dancing floor looked dim, and Percy and Annabeth shined brighter than ever. And I was feeling absolutely horrible. I felt my stomach drop to the floor. I pressed my mouth shut, and clenched my fist. It demanded all my will power to not run out to the floor, and tear them apart. Instead I grabbed my coat, and rushed towards the door. I ran into Hana on the way out. Literately.

"Miles, where you going?" She asked, and looked at me with a concerned look on her face.

I wasn't sure I had control over my voice, so I was surprised when I opened my mouth and my voice sounded normal and steady. "I'm not feeling well. I'm going home." It wasn't a lie. I felt like I was going to be sick.

She narrowed her eyes, and looked at me. She knew me to well. "You want me to follow you home?" She asked. In my thoughts I thanked her for not asking what was really wrong.

"Nah, it's cool. Go have some fun. See you at monday." I then said, and pushed myself past her, and walked out in the cold night. Alone.

—

"Hi! Miles!" I turned as I heard someone call my name. In the other end of the hallway Annabeth came running towards me. We had just gotten a break.

"Hey." I said, acknowledging her. I kept on walking, not really in the mood for anything. "Where's Percy?" I asked her.

"I don't know. Somewhere at the school, I suppose." She said and shrugged.

"I bet he's lost without you." I said, keeping my eyes fixed in front of me, making sure not to meet her eyes.

"Maybe." She just said, and in the corner of my right eye, I could sense her looking at me.

"You better go find him then." I still avoided her gaze.

"You know Miles," she started, "Percy is actually pretty smart, he can find his way himself. And he's a good guy. I don't know why you don't like him. He has been through a lot. More than you think."

"Never said I didn't like him."

"But you don't. I know you don't like him." She stopped walking, and so did I. I turned around, to meet her stormy, beautiful, grey eyes.

"Okay, maybe you're right. I don't like him." I held her gaze.

"You just have to give him a chance. I know he can be annoying sometimes, but that's just who he is. Nobody's perfect."

"You think he is." I told her.

"No, I don't." She said, but she blushed a bit. Nothing you would notice if you just walked past her. "Just give Percy a chance. For me?"

I shrugged, and started walking again. "Okay. For you." I then muttered.

"Great!" She said, and her brain started working.

"I have to find Liam. Have you seen him?" She then said after a bit time.

"I think he is in Mrs. Wilson's class." I told her, not mad at her anymore. I couldn't stay mad at her for more that a conversation. Sometimes it was really annoying.

"Thanks. See you at lunch." She said, and turned around a corner, and I was pretty sure she had some kind of a plan. But I wasn't sure I would like it.

—

Annabeth came waling into the cafeteria. Next to her was Liam, and she was obviously explaining something to him. He nodded a few times, agreeing.

"Hey," Annabeth said, as she sat down next to Cath. Liam sat next to me. "I was just suggestion to Liam that all the boys should do something together tonight. You know so they can get to know each other better." Annabeth looked at all of us, while she was talking. I knew Liam pretty good, and didn't felt like needing to get to know Percy.

"I think it's a good idea. We can go to my place?" Liam suggested.

Even though I didn't liked the idea, I agreed. So did Percy.

We talked and laughed for a while at our table, but the peace was over, when Megan, the bitch of all bitches, and the female leader of 'the group', decided to ruin our lunch by trying to make a good impression on Percy.

I was kind of surprised, cause normally they just bullied the other students.

"Hi Percy!" She said in a high pinched voice, and sat on the free chair next to Percy.

"Uh.. Hi." Percy said, and looked lost. Like he was trying to remember who she was.

"I just wanted to tell you, that i really _love_ your shirt!" She smiled at him and batted her eyes, that had way to much make-up on.

"Thanks. I think." Percy said, and looked down at his shirt. It was that orange shirt, the same one he had slept in, when we had that sleep over at Hana's.

"What does the letters stand for?" She asked, and moved closer to Percy. As she did that, Percy moved away.

"Camp Half-blood." He answered without even looking at it. His face screamed help.

"Interesting name. Is that a summer camp?" She asked, and ones again moved closer to Percy. Percy was about to move to, but saw that he couldn't, since Hana was in the way.

"Yes. It's a summer camp. I go there with Annabeth." He said and looked at Annabeth.

"Yup. It's a great camp, we do lots of fun things and games." Annabeth said, and smiled, as if she thought back to all her years there. I knew she had went to the camp at least five summers.

Megan ignored Annabeth. "Can I come to the camp too?" She asked. I already knew the answer. I had once asked Annabeth the same, but she had shook her head and said no.

"No. Limited access." Percy said.

"Oh, I have enough money. I'm sure I can pay someone." She said and moved even closer to him. Percy looked serious uncomfortable, but there wasn't much I could do.

At the other side of the table Annabeth looked like someone who either was about to burst of laughing or kill someone.

"You can't buy your way into camp." Percy muttered.

Megan looked disappointed.

"ARE YOU HITTING ON MY GIRL?" A voice suddenly resonated through the room, and Ryan, the male leader of 'the group', stormed to our table, and glared down at Percy.

Percy stood up to face him. "No." He simply said, and gave Ryan the elevator look. Ryan was almost a head higher than Percy.

"LIAR!" Ryan shouted. I looked at Percy, and wasn't sure why he wasn't started to run yet. I had, for sure. Either he was really brave or really stupid.

"I would never hit on a girl who wears so much make-up that you can't even see her face." Percy said simply.

Ryan's eyes got darker, and really scary. Percy just looked at him, as if he wasn't scared at all.

Ryan then lifted a hand, as if to punch him.

"Don't." Percy warned him, as if Ryan was the one who should be scared, and not Percy.

Ryan didn't listed to Percy, so I looked in terror, when he swung his hand towards Percy's face. I was sure that all hope was out for Percy. Then something unexpectedly happened. Percy grabbed his hand, and judo-flipped him. He then sat at top of him, one knee on his chest, so he couldn't get up.

Ryan looked at Percy with fear in his eyes. The cafeteria was completely quiet.

They lay on the ground in what seemed as forever. Then Percy started to move.

"Don't say I didn't warned you." Percy said as he stood up.

"I swear, I will kill you." Ryan said as he got onto his feet too, and gave Percy a look that would have made me run out of this school, and never come back.

Percy just snorted. "Get in line." And then he bursted out laughing. The same did Annabeth.

**Okay guys! First of all, sorry for the long wait. I've been ill, but now I'm feeling good again, so I wrote you an update. Yay! **

**Thanks for all the names, reviews, favorites, follows and views. I never thought I would have that many people to read what I write. It's mind blowing. I love all of you guys!**


	15. We have lots of fun Or something

Miles' POV.

We met outside the school, me, Liam and Percy, after all of us finally escaped hell. No one was late or anything. I was a kind of surprised by that, since I'd expected Percy to be late.

"Hey," Liam said and smiled at me and Percy, as he walked out of the doors, into freedom. "Should we get going?"

Both Percy and I nodded, and we all started walking. The first half mile a silent awkwardness lay over us, and none of us really knew what to say. Percy told us jokes a couple of times, that we laughed at. In moments like that, I kind of liked him. Percy. But as all of us was done laughing, the awkwardness came back, and probably made all of us feel uncomfortable. I almost never felt awkward when I was with Liam, but right there, it was different. Luckily Liam only lived one and a half miles away from the school, and often you just needed to get inside, so you could do something, and the awkwardness would end.

About a half mile away from Liam's house, Liam broke the silence.

"So Percy, you have a phone?" It was a pretty dumb question, everyone had phones. But neither of us had his number, I then realized.

"Uhm.. No I don't." He admitted, but he didn't looked ashamed about it.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"Well.. I don't have one because.." I thought for a long time, and once I thought I heard him mutter something about he wished Annabeth was there under his breath. "I don't know why, I just don't." Then came as his brilliant answer. It was a pretty bad reason, and I knew that there was one. Maybe he just wouldn't tell us. Maybe he didn't trusted us? Well, I couldn't really blame him for that. I didn't really trust him, so maybe it would be a bit to much to ask that he trusted me.

"Then how do you keep in touch with your family?" Liam asked. It was a goos question. If his family lived in New York, he had to have some way of communicating with them. And if he didn't call them, then what did he do?

"I use Annabeth's cell to call my mom. She's the best, by the way. But I don't see my dad often. I've actually only meet him a couple of times. But I don't blame him for that. He's busy, and now with everything going on, he don't have a lot of time to just drop by and go grab a pizza or something."

"What exactly is it, that's going on? And why doesn't your father have time to visit you? Family is one of the most important things!" Liam asked, with a confused look on his face.

Percy's face looked full of regret, like he had just said something he shouldn't have said. He then said "There's just a lot of things going on. I can't tell you about it." There it was again. There was always something he couldn't tell us about! "And I know family is important, and so does my dad. But it's not his fault. I know he would visit me more often if he could, and was allowed to do so."

I narrowed my eyebrows together. His father wasn't allowed to see him. That was weird. "Is he a criminal or something?" I asked. That could be a solution. Maybe he just didn't liked to talk about it? I could understand that.

But then he shook his head in rejection. "He's not a criminal. Now, can we please talk about something else?"

—

"Are you rich?" Percy asked Liam when he saw his house, with his mouth wide open. I could understand his reaction. I had had about the same reaction when I first saw the house too. It was one of those big white houses, that you kind of always have dreamed of living in. Well I had, at least. When Liam and I was younger, we would always go to his house after school, and I would imagine that we were brothers, and that I lived in his house too. But that was long ago now.

"Well, I guess. But I don't like to brag about it. There's so many people these days that just wanna be friends with you, because you're rich. So I've just decided not to tell people." Liam said, and blood ran to his cheeks, making them light red.

"It's cool man." Percy said, as Liam unlocked his front door, and we all walked inside. Even though I had been there so many times before, I always got impressed by the house.

"Anybody home?" Liam called out, and it echoed through the house. Since there wasn't any response, I assumed we are alone.

"Why did you ask if there was anybody home? If there was, the door wouldn't have been locked, right?" Percy bursted out.

Liam was about to answer, but Percy told him he didn't had to answer. Because of his ADHD he often just said random things, that came to his mind. That he couldn't always control what he said, and what he didn't say. Liam told him it was okay, as we took of our shoes and jackets.

—

"Percy, can I ask you something?" I asked. We all sat in the very comfortable couch in Liam's living room, staring at the television.

We had been playing Playstation for some time. At that time, we had paused the game, since Liam needed to pee. Percy and I sat next to each other. And there was a question that had bugged me, since the dance. I was pretty sure I knew the answer, but I wanted to hear it from him.

"Sure, fire away." He said, and looked at me.

"Do you.. Do you.." I took a deep breath. "Are you in love with Annabeth?"

Percy looked at me like I had just asked him if he was a mass murderer. Okay maybe not, but he looked shocked.

"I.. I mean.. I ah.." He looked around in the living room, like he hoped someone would jump in and drag him out of the house, and wouldn't have to answer the question. But no one came to his rescue. "I.. I don't know." He then said.

"Well, either you're in love with her or you're not in love with her." I told him, and raised my eyebrows.

"But I don't know!" Percy said, and raised his voice a bit. He got easy angry, I then remembered. But it was to late now. I had asked him, and I still wanted to know, and get a clear answer.

"How can you not know? Everyone else knows!" I spat, and stood up.

"Everyone knows what exactly?" He asked me, raised his voice a bit more, and stood up as well.

"That you and Annabeth are in love. It's obvious! The way you look at each other, and the fact that you're almost inseparable! You. Are. In. Love." I yelled at him. The fact that I now had said it out loud, made me sure that I was right. And once again I felt my heart shatter. I knew for a fact, that I couldn't have Annabeth. Why? Because I wasn't Percy. But I was also angry. I was so angry. He could have Annabeth, and yet he still couldn't just admit he liked her. "Why can't you just tell you like her? WHY?"

Percy looked more and more angry as I yelled at him, and he got this scary look on his face. If I hadn't been so angry, I would probably have started running for my life.

"Because I just can't!" He yelled back at me.

"And why is that?" I sent him my most scary eyes, but the eyes he shot back at me, was more than twice as scary.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me! Give me one good reason. Or just admit that you like her! DO IT!" I was afraid that I would start crying, when I stopped yelling, so I had to keep on yelling.

"OKAY! I'll admit it! I like Annabeth!" Right then Liam walked into the living room. But he didn't said a thing.

"THEN TELL HER! GO OUT WITH HER!"

"I CAN'T TELL HER! AND I DEFINITELY CAN'T GO OUT WITH HER! EVEN IF I WANTED TO! I DON'T WANT TO BREAK HER HEART MORE THAN I HAVE TO, IF ANYTHING HAPPENED TO ME!" Percy looked like he wanted to rip this house apart, while he was screaming. Which he probably did.

"AND WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN TO YOU? YOU'RE NOT JUST GONNA DIE!" I screamed at him.

"YES! THAT'S PROBABLY WHAT I WILL DO. I'LL DIE! AND THERE IS ALMOST NOTHING I CAN DO TO STOP IT." He fell back into the couch, and just stared into the air. And I was deeply shocked.

**Okay, guys first of all; I'm so so so sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I've had a lot of schoolwork and tests, and just life. But I finally had time to write it! I'll try to update more often, and when I get a break, I will also have more time and so on. So just keep waiting! And as I've said so many times before, THANK YOU for the views, reviews, favorites and follows! I warms my heart, and I send happy thoughts to everyone who reads my fan fiction! **


	16. Prophecybola

Percy's POV.

"Hi Annabeth, I'm back." I called, as I closed the door behind me. I was nervous. I didn't know how she would react, when I told her, what I'd said to Liam and Miles. I knew I had made an mistake, and said more than I should have. But in the moment the words just flew out of my mouth, before I could stop them, and only to late I noticed.

"Hi Perce, did you have fun?" She asked me. I walked into the living room, and the picture of Annabeth sitting by the dinner table making homework greeted me welcome.

"Yeah, sure." I said, and walked over to her. I looked between two chairs, one next to her, and one of the opposite of her. I had a inner battle about which of the chairs I should sit on. I ended up choosing the one opposite of her. That way I was out of hitting distance.

"What's wrong?" She asked me, and looked up from what ever homework she was doing.

"Uhm.. Nothing." I tried, hoped she would just let it go. But then, this was Annabeth I was talking with. She would never let things go that easy.

"Speak." She commanded using her scary daughter of Athena voice.

"I-kind-of-maybe-it-was-not-on-purpose-told-Miles-and-Liam-that-I'm-probably-going-to-die." I rambled really fast.

"You did WHAT?" She asked, and send me he scary eyes. I was pretty sure I soon was a dead man.

"I didn't meant to. But don't worry! I didn't told them about the demigod stuff!"

"Then what did you tell them?"

"Oh, uh, you know. I told them I maybe have this very rare disease called prophecy bola." Every thing was quiet for a couple of seconds. Then I added "Creative right?"

"PERSUES JACKSON I SWEAR BY THE GODS THAT YOU ARE THE SINGLE MOST STUPID PERSON THAT HAVE EVER WALKED ON THIS EARTH!" Annabeth yelled at me, and I was ready to run for my life. But then, luckily, Annabeth cracked up laughing. I joined in careful, still ready to run if she suddenly changed her mind. She didn't, and soon tears was rolling down our cheeks.

"You're so dumb sometimes Percy." She laughed.

"I know, but that was one of my more brilliant ideas. And I didn't even get any help from you!"

We kept on laughing for a bit, but we stopped immediately when a silver arrow flew through the room, and missed my head by an inch. Of course i recognized the arrow right away, and turned towards the shooter with a huge grin on my face. So did Annabeth.

"Thalia!" She cried out and ran towards Thalia that stood in the doorway with a smug smile on her lips. Annabeth embraced Thalia in a hug. It was a long time since Annabeth had seen her, and she looked happier than I'd seen her in a long time. Just that made me smile. I myself had seen Thalia when we were out on little quest with Nico during the winter break.

"Hey Pinecone Face," I grinned and gave her a high five.

"Kelp head," she laughed.

"Was it necessary to almost kill me?" I asked her.

"You know I like dramatic entrances." She told me. I accepted the answer.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked excited.

"The hunters was passing by, and we made camp a few miles away, and I thought I would just stop by and see you! I didn't thought that Percy would be here too, though." She looked questionably at me, as if to ask why I was there.

"Oh you know, schools kick me as out as the gods get children." I said as an answer to her question. We were silent for about three seconds, and then we bursted out laughing.

"That's another good thing about being a hunter. No school." Thalia looked at each of us, before she said "you know what I want to do? I want to eat a burger and some really good unhealthy fries! I haven't gotten any in what feels like forever! Do you know a good place?"

"What about the hunters? Won't they be worried?" Annabeth asked.

"Nah, I put Phoebe in charge. Are you ready to go? Good." She shoved us outside the door, and I only just managed to grab my coat before she shut the door closed behind us.

—

Thalia and I had only been fighting two times before we reached a café, that I recognized as the one Cath and Hana always ate in, and forced the rest of us to do the same. But the food wasn't bad, so I didn't complain about it. I hoped they hadn't chosen that day to hang out here. Because if they had, Annabeth and I couldn't really cath up with Thalia, since we obviously couldn't talk about the halfblood stuff in front of them. But the Fates or the gods or who ever wasn't on my side (they barely never were) that day, so of course they were there.

"Um Annabeth maybe we should —" I whispered to her before Cath or Hana had noticed us, and slowly tried to back out. But Hana interrupted my beautiful exit and called our names loud enough for anyone in the mall to hear.

"Damn it." I muttered under my breath, but I started walking over there. I didn't had much of a choice really.

"Do we know these people?" Thalia asked Annabeth in a hushed voice as we made our way over there.

"Yeah, they're some of our friends from school." Annabeth told her.

Thalia raised an eyebrow to ask why by Poseidon we would be friends with some mortals.

"They're nice enough, you just need to get to know them," Annabeth shrugged.

"But they look so.." Thalia thought for a moment. "So _girly_."

I tried to hold in a laugh, as I sat down on the chair next to Cath.

"Hi." Annabeth said, and she sat down next to me.

Thalia still hadn't sat down, and looked like she was arguing with herself about whether she should run, or sit down. She chose the second option, and sat down next to Annabeth and Hana.

"Who's your, er, friend?" Cath asked and looked a bit funny at Thalia. I guess she also looked kind of funny in her black clothes and her silver circlet. It wasn't really what you would call matching.

"I'm Thalia." Thalia said. "And I'm very much and indeed their friend. Actually Percy's also my oh so beloved cousin."

"Thanks, love you too Pinecone Face." I shot back at her. She was about to answer me, probably with some comment about fish, water or my stupidness, but Hana, as always, interrupted.

"Percy you haven't told us you have a cousin?" Hana said, and forced her eyes away from Thalia, who was almost giving her her a Thalia glare. Not her death glare. If she had, I think Hana would have fainted. Anyways, it was a wise choice to look away.

"I haven't? It must be because I don't see her so often. She is.. Um..?" I looked at Annabeth for help.

"She's traveling the world with her.. Aunt. Right Thals?" Annabeth shot her a Annabeth glare, and Thalia nodded.

"So, should we order? I'm starving!" Thalia then asked, and looked at all of us.

We nodded, and soon all of us ate great burgers and fries (except Hana, she just ate fries) and talked, and just had a good time. Thalia was surpassingly friendly, and we only got in one more fight, before she had to go back to the hunters.

"Nice meeting you," Cath said polity, and gave Thalia the hand. Annabeth hugged her tightly, and almost had tears in her eyes as she saw Thalia walk away. "See ya." I yelled after her, as she disappeared into the crowds of people.

**Okay, so I'm not very satisfied with this chapter, but well. It's also not so long, but I hope you can live with it. If anyone have any ideas for this story please give them to me, cause I don't have many left! And also thanks for views, ****reviews, follows and favorites! I love you all very much, and happy holidays to everyone!**


	17. Hot chocolate and deadly diseases

Miles' POV.

It was Saturday, and all week I'd searched the web to find out what the hell Prophecybola was. Nothing. I'd even asked the librarian at the school library. She'd looked at me like I was crazy, but she had given me a book about rare and deadly diseases anyway. I'd read the whole book, and the only thing I found out was a lot about some really disgusting diseases. I'd also forced Liam into reading a book about diseases for teenagers. As far as I know, he hadn't found anything about Prophecybola either. I was frustrated. Percy had explained that it was a rare and sometimes deadly diseases for teenagers with a special blood type. But he assured us that it was a very rare blood type, and that we shouldn't be afraid that we would cath it too. He also told us that we shouldn't worry to much about him, and that he would be better in no time. So I wasn't really afraid that he perhaps would die. But I still wanted to find out more about it. So I'd decided to do what I also do when I need an answer and I can't find it my self. I called Annabeth, and we decided to meet in the park. I hadn't told her why I needed to see her, so she probably expected a nice day in the park, and not a lot of questions about a disease. But I'd still looked forward to a day with Annabeth. And I didn't had to start asking the questions right away anyway.

—

"Hi, Annabeth! Over here!" I called out as I spotted Annabeth. I was sitting under a tree, and had been there for almost 15 minutes. I knew I was early, but I didn't really cared. Annabeth looked in my direction, and finally spotted me. She started to walk against me, with a cute smile all over her face. She was wearing blue jeans, that orange shirt from her camp, grey converse, and an open jacket. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, and she looked cute as ever. I felt my stomach do a little twist. _It's stupid._ I told my self. _Pointless. She doesn't like me that way. She likes Percy._ I stood up from the ground to give her a hug. _But what if you're wrong? What if she does like you? _A tiny voice asked in the back of my head. I pulled her in for a quick hug, and the scent of lemon reached my nose.

"Hey Miles." She said and sat on the ground. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just didn't had anything to do, so I thought it'd be nice to spend some time with you. It's been a long time." I shrugged, and sat down as well.

She agreed, and we talked for some time about everything and nothing. The sun shone bright, and I almost forgot everything about Percy for a while. It was nice just being me and Annabeth. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed being alone with her, until now.

"Do you wanna buy something to drink?" I asked her as I felt my mouth getting dryer from all the talking.

"Sure. What do you wanna drink?" She asked, and stood up.

"I don't really know. Let's just walk, and find out what we wanna drink while we walk."

—

We ended up buying hot chocolate with marshmallows in a café. It was a little café I hadn't noticed before, but it was really nice, and the hot chocolate was amazing. Annabeth and I sat in the corner of the room. The light was dull, but it wasn't dark. I sat opposite of Annabeth, and her grey eyes looked more beautiful than ever. She looked up, and her eyes met mine. I looked quickly away, and my face felt hot.

"Miles, are you listening to what I'm saying?" Annabeth voice suddenly sounded, and that pulled me back to reality.

"Sorry, what?" I asked her, and took another zip of my chocolate.

"Never mind." She chuckled.

"Okay."

I shifted uneasy in my seat. "Look Annabeth, there's a reason I wanted to talk to you today."

She looked at me with a concerned look on her face. She was probably already starting to think about what I would like to talk to her about, and why we needed to be alone. "What's wrong?" She then asked.

"It's about Percy." I started, and fixed my eyes on her hands. "The other day, when we was at Liam's he told us.. He told that he has this disease called Prophecybola. We were talking about you, and then he said he couldn't be with you because he probably was going to die. And then he looked really depressed, but he started explaining that he maybe had a disease. And all week I've tried to find out things about it, but I can't find anything." I looked up, and noticed a cute smile on her lips.

"You were talking about me, you say? Do he wants to be with me? I mean Percy?" She asked, and seemed to completely ignore the fact that I had just told her, that her best friend maybe had a deadly disease.

"I don't know.. I mean maybe. Probably. He.. I think so." For every word i said, I felt a piece of my heart being destroyed. It was painful. Painful to tell the girl you're in love with, that you think, or in my case know, another boy is into her. And knowing that she probably also likes him.

"Really?" She asked, but she probably didn't needed an answer, cause she kept on talking. "And don't worry about the disease Miles. Most people at my summer camp have it. No one has died of it." She told me. I also thought I heard her mutter 'yet' to herself, but it was probably just my imagination.

Then a scary thought hit me. "Do you have it too?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure I do. But seriously, don't worry about it. Nothing is going to happen to me." She took a big sip of her hot chocolate, and smiled reassuring to me. Though I wasn't convinced, I let it go.

We sat for a couple of minutes in silence. Then Annabeth's phone started to ring, and she immediately looked worried. She didn't picked it up right away, as if she was in doubt, it would be a good idea to do so. She then decided to answer the call, and she touched the green button, and said "It's Annabeth." The voice from the other end said something, I didn't catch what, and Annabeth's eyes grew wide. "I'll be there as fast as I can Percy." Then she hung up.

"I'm sorry Miles, but I have to leave. I think you should go too. See you on Monday." And with that she ran out the door, leaving me and half of her hot chocolate behind.

**Yay! I updated quick this time! (Thanks to the holiday break. Hurray for breaks) I'm not sure there'll be an update before after christmas, so merry christmas to everyone! And thanks for the views, reviews, follows and faves! ILY all, and you're all very beautiful and wonderful, and someone loves you! (And sorry for the not so long chapter)**


	18. Gemini attack

Annabeth's POV.

I ran as fast as ever, as I raced through the city, heading home.

Percy had called me only minutes ago, and told me that the camp was under attack. He didn't say by who, and I didn't ask. I already knew. It was some of Kronos' forces. In what felt like hours, but probably only was minutes I was at my front door. I had just left Miles without a explanation, but I would take care of that on monday.

"PERCY!" I yelled as I raced into my living room. I needed to find him, so we could get our little butts to Camp Half-Blood as fast as possible.

"I'M IN THE GARDEN." He yelled back at me, and I raced towards the door that lead out to the garden.

As I entered the garden, the sight of Percy and Blackjack greeted me. I lifted my eyebrows, as if to ask when Blackjack had joined us. Not that I minded at all.

"He came about ten minutes ago, and told me that the camp is under attack. So I called you. I figured you didn't want to run all the way to New York." Percy told me.

"You're right 'bout that," I told him as I got up on Blackjack.

I only had time to grab Percy's waist, before Blackjack was in the air, flying the fastest he probably ever had. He was probably also worried about camp.

As we flew, Percy tried to tell me about the situation at camp, but I couldn't hear a thing, so we gave up after 10 minutes of yelling.

20 minutes later Blackjack landed at the top of Half-blood hill, right next to Thalia's tree.

I jumped down as soon as he was on the ground, and started running. I drew my dagger, and prepared my self for a fight. I looked over my shoulder to see Percy running right behind me, with Riptide in his hands, and a look on his face that made me happy he was on my side. But I figured I looked the same. No one attacks my camp. No one.

We kept on running. I was listening for the sound of fighting, but I couldn't hear it. So I figured they would be somewhere near the beach. Otherwise we would either have heard them or seen them by now.

Percy ran up next to me, so we ran side by side. We ran by the Big House. And then I heard it. Distant shouting, and the sound fighting.

"I think they're down by the beach!" I told Percy, and started running even faster. Percy nodded, and speeded up as well.

I felt my heart beat fast. I hated that I hadn't been here from the start, so I could help them. There was almost no one at camp, only the few that stayed all year, and that wasn't many. If I had just been there.. But I hadn't. No instead I was drinking hot chocolate with Miles. Stupid. But I couldn't change anything about it now. The only thing I could do, was help them fight whatever monsters that was dumb enough to attack my camp.

Percy and I was almost by the beach, and from what I could hear, we wasn't winning.

That thought was confirmed when I entered the fighting. There was about 12 campers and 10 satyrs and nymphs fighting a lot of _gemini_, the monsters that are half human and half snake. I think there was perhaps 40 left, and all the campers where wounded. None the less, they still fought.

I started fighting right away. There wasn't time to think to much right now, if I still wanted a camp by the end of the day.

I stabbed a _geminus_ in the guts, and it screamed right before she got vaporized.

I ran through the dust, and surprised another _geminus_ by stabbing it the back. It didn't even had time to scream before it got turned in to a bunk of dust. There wasn't any _gemini _close enough to me to kill me within seconds, so I tried to get a good and fast look at the scene in front of me. I was planning to go where they needed me most. Percy was slashing two _gemini_, but I was pretty sure he could do just fine without me. Clarisse was wounded, but she electro-fried a _geminus _while screaming bloody murder. She was doing just fine too. Connor and Travis had set up some traps, and had smug looks on their faces. Just then a stupid _geminus _fell for one of there tricks, and got send head first back to Tartarus. Malcolm, my half brother, had a deep cut in his sword arm, but was fight with the other. I had known him for years, and was sure he would be alright. Then I spotted Silena. She had went back to camp a couple of days after the dance. Right now, she looked pretty helpless. The _geminus_ had her sword in its hands, and was holding the tip of it against her cheek. She sent it her most hateful eyes, and they looked pretty damn scary. The result was the _geminus_ to press the tip harder against her cheek, and a pile of blood ran down her face. She kept looking it in the eye, with the same hateful look. I looked around again, to be sure that Silena was the one who needed my help the most. there were others in bad situations, but at least they still had their weapons. I then decided to help her, and started running towards her. On the way, I killed another _geminus_ that for some stupid reason thought it would be a good idea to get in the way. I learned it to never get in the way of me in the hard way, and kept on running towards Silena. I got there just in time, to kill the _geminus_ before it killed Silena. She had closed eyes, and was probably praying to the gods. The _geminus_ had raised Silena's sword, and was just about to cut of her pretty head, when I stabbed it in the neck. With a clonk, the sword hit the ground. Silena opened her eyes in surprise, and looked at me.

"Annabeth! Thank the gods! I thought I would die!" She said relieved, and gave me a quick hug, before she grabbed her sword from the ground.

When she once again had her sword in her hands, she looked me with a look in her eyes I don't think I'd ever seen in a child of Aphrodite. She looked ready to kill every single monster in the world, and then having a nice cup of tea with Hades before destroying Kronos in high heels. Then she opened her mouth and said with a voice as cold as ice, and hungry for revenge "Let's go kill some monsters, Annabeth. I don't want to make the _gemini_ think, that just because I'm a daughter of Aphrodite I can't fight. I'll show them, I'm a warrior." And with that she walked right into the battle again, not caring about getting her look ruined, and destroyed everything in her way. I looked at her in awe before I myself decided to join her.

—

About 15 minutes later, every _gemini_ was sent back to Tartarus. In other words, we'd won.

Percy and I had walked around, and talked to some of the campers, and tried to catch up. We'd asked when they first attacked, and how they got through the monster proof shield that protected camp. No one knew for sure, but some theories that they had been summoned from someone inside camp. Otherwise it would make no sense.

Beside of that, everyone seemed happy about Percy and I visiting camp. Even though no one said so, they would have lost if we hadn't been there. I think Percy killed at least 20 of the 40 _gemini _there was left when we got there. All activities of the day had been cancelled because of the injured campers and the fight. No one was about to die, but almost everyone had some nasty cuts and bruises. The two Apollo kids that stayed all year at camp, was busy healing them, so we didn't see much to them. Also because they used quite a lot of energy on healing, so they both passed out when they had done what they could.

I had decided it would be a good idea to call my dad, and tell him I was at camp with Percy, and that we would stay over the night. Otherwise he would have been worried. I tried to avoid making people worried the best I could. I didn't told him why we was here though, but I think he knew I would just tell him when I got home. Just because I was at camp, it didn't meant that it was safe using cell phones. Especially after a big monster attack.

**Hey guys! I'm so so sorry for the awful long wait for this chapter, but it's been christmas, and I had a lot to do. And then it was new year, and I just didn't had the time to write it before now. But I hope you all had an amazing christmas and a wonderful new year! I had.**

**Like I tell you every time, thank you so much for all the views, reviews, favorites and follows! It's means so much!**

**Now, I have been reading some Percy Jackson/Harry Potter crossovers. The usual demigods goes to Hogwarts, and I think it would be fun to write one my self! So I was wondering if any of you would be interested in reading it, if I decided to write it? **

**Also, I have a lot of exams and just school ****work in general through the next couple of months, so I will not be able so update to often.**


	19. Aphrodite says 'Hi'

Annabeth's POV.

Sunday Percy convinced me to leave camp early, so he could go see Sally.

He'd told me, I didn't have to go with him, and that I could just stay at camp for the rest of the day if I wanted to, but I wanted to see Sally as well, so I told Percy I would go with him. In fact there wasn't much convincing at all.

The reunion between Percy and Sally was great. Sally cried a bit, and hugged Percy so tight, I was afraid she would crush his bones. Percy didn't seem to mind though, and hugged Sally almost as tight as she hugged him. Percy looked really happy, and so did Sally. But most of all she looked relieved. Relieved Percy was okay. Relieved he was glad about living with me and my family. Relieved he was alive.

I got a huge hug as well before she led us into the kitchen. As we got closer to the kitchen, a sweet smell hit my nostrils. Percy eyes grew wide, and a big smile spread across his face.

"Is that —" He tried to ask, but Sally ended the sentence for him.

"Blue cookies." She told him and smiled.

"YES!" Percy cried out, before he raced to the kitchen.

"Just imagine how much Percy would love me, if I was a blue cookie." I said chuckling to Sally.

"A lot," Sally laughed. "But it's not like he doesn't love, just because you aren't a cookie."

I looked at Sally. "I know." I told her. And I did. Just not in which way.

"Good." She said, and smiled kindly at me.

As Sally and I entered the kitchen, an image of Percy stuffing his mouth with cookies flashed before my eyes.

"Oh-my-gods, I had totally forgotten how amazing your cookies are mom." Percy said with his mouth full of cookies. Charming. "I've missed you so much." Percy whispered to a cookie, before he swallowed it.

"Get a room." I said and scoffed.

"Please bear with her, she's a bit grumpy sometimes. It's just because she doesn't understand our love, and therefor she is jealous." Percy told a cookie, stroked it lightly on the top, and then ate it.

"I'm not grumpy. And I'm definitely not jealous." I said as I sat down.

"Yes, you are. Sometimes at least." Percy gave me a look.

"No. I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES!"

"How's school?" Sally interrupted before Percy and I began an actual fight.

"It's okay, I guess. I mean it's school, so yeah, you can't really expect it to be awesome or anything." Percy answered, as I decided to try a cookie. "The teachers are so annoying. Like they actually expect me to know a lot of stuff, and they don't care that I'm dyslexic."

"Don't see why you're surprised they expect you to do things and know stuff." I frowned.

"Just because you're such an annoying know-it-all daughter of Athena." I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, we have Beckendorf in Greek, which is epic by the way, and Annabeth has introduced me to some of her mortal friends. They're nice."

"Oh, I'm glad to hear you're making new friends!" Sally said excitedly. "What are their names? Do you have any pictures of them? Oh, and Frederic sent me that wonderful picture of the two of you before you went to that dance. Oh, you both looked lovely!"

At the mention of the dance, Percy blushed. His face had the same color as the red lipstick Drew from the Aphrodite cabin sometimes used. I tried to keep my face natural, and I think I succeed, but my heart started beating annoyingly fast. Percy caught my eyes, and mouthed a 'help'.

"Thanks Sally." I said, and quickly started talking about our friends. "Sadly I don't have a picture of our friends, but their names are Miles, Liam, Hana and Cath. I've known them for about 2 and a half years."

"And Miles totally has crush on Annabeth." Percy mumbled in a grumpy voice.

"What?" I said. "No he doesn't. We're just friends."

"Tell that to Miles." Percy frowned.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"What?" He asked. "Uh, I mean nothing."

"Yeah, sure you do." I muttered and crossed my arms.

"Anyways, they're all great." Percy said to his mom, and soon we started telling her about all the things we'd been doing with them through the latest month.

—

My cold fingers held tighter around the cup of coffee before I took a sip. It was snowing, and the weather was cold. But I didn't mind. I spotted a bench, and slowly started walking towards it. Central Park was almost free of people, which I found very unusual. From what Percy'd told me, Central Park was always stuffed with people, even on a freezing day like this. I was completely fine with it though. I needed a little time for myself anyway. Living with Percy was great, but it was difficult to be around him 24/7 and never have any 'Annabeth time'. So I was really enjoying this walk, with me, my coffee, and my thoughts. As I reached the bench, I made sure there wasn't any snow on it, before I sat down.

I looked around at the beautiful snow landscape that surrounded me. The snow fell slowly from the sky, and I had the feeling Zeus was in a great mood today, even though he had a upcoming war to worry about. There wasn't a single human-being in my eyesight, and peacefully I closed my eyes, and took another sip of the hot coffee.

I sat like that for a while. I don't know how long, cause I had a tendency to get lost in my thoughts.

"Hey there, darling." A voice suddenly sounded beside me. I dropped my coffee, opened my eyes, drew my dagger, turned around and had it placed, ready to cut, on whoever-was-beside-me's throat in less than three seconds. "Very impressive, but there's no need for that, sweetheart, I just want to have a little girl talk with you."

"Oh Styx, I'm so sorry my Lady." I said an bowed to the goddess in front of me.

"You can call me Aphrodite," she chuckled, and sent me a sweet smile.

"Okay." I said and nodded. "What do you wanna talk with me about?"

"Isn't it quite obvious, deary?" She said, and once again chuckled.

"Uh, not really." I told her, and raised my eyebrows.

"Well, Percy of course!" She said in a high pinched voice. Oh no. By all the gods on Olympus no. But of course that's what she want to talk to me about. What else could it be? She is, after all, the goddess of love.

"What about him?" I asked. I started to wish I'd never left Percy's apartment, and just stayed inside in the warm living room, under a nice and cozy blanket with the cookies. But of course I hadn't.

"You see, Hecate owes me a favor, and for a long time I have mingled with this idea that involves love and magic. And I thought Percy and you would be perfect to try it out on." Aphrodite told me excited.

I was pretty sure, that whatever this idea was, it was bad, and I started to like it less and less. "Okay. What is your idea then?" I asked her. The sooner this was over, the better.

"Can't tell you, but you will find out soon enough. Good luck, hero." Wonderful, I thought, just what I needed.

Then she snapped her fingers, and disappeared in a glow of pink, and all there was left to prove she was ever really there was the sweet scent of roses. I decided that I might as well could be with Percy, when I found out what in Hades Aphrodite had done to us, and started walking back to Percy's and Sally's apartment.

Unfortunately I was only halfway there, when I heard Percy's voice in my head. And I don't mean to guide me or anything, but literately his voice. Like he was talking to me, just inside my head.

_I wonder when Annabeth will be back._ Was the exact words. At first I thought I was crazy, but then ones again his voice echoed through my head. _I'm getting bored._ I shook my head. Then I realized this was probably Aphrodite's idea. To be able to hear each others thoughts. Great. Just great. It wasn't like I had much privacy all ready. If could he hear my thoughts as well, I would have none at all.

I have nothing to loose, I thought as I decided to try out my hearing-each-others-thoughts theory.

_Percy? Can you hear me?_ I thought. I felt unlivable stupid.

_Annabeth? Is that you?_ He asked me.

_Yep. In the flesh._ I told him. Or thought to him. Or whatever.

_Thank the gods. I thought I was going crazy._ I once again heard his voice say.

_Don't thank the gods just yet._ I told him. Either I was going crazy, or I was right. I didn't know which one was most preferable.

_What's happened? _He asked me.

_Aphrodite happened. _I said, and frowned in my thoughts.

_What has she done now?_

_I'm at your place in five, I'll explain then._ I told him, as I stomped through the streets of New York.

**Hey guys! I know it has been forever since I last updated, and some of you may have wondered if I was dead or anything, and for that I'm sorry. But because of all my stupid tests and exams I haven't had the time to write anything. But now most of them are over, and I hope I'll be able to update once at least once a week!**

**Thank you all so so so so so much for all the support! And thanks for the reviews, views, follows and favorites! It truly means a lot!**


	20. I have a bad day

Annabeth's POV.

It had been five days since the Aphrodite-accident, and I could still hear Percy's thoughts occasionally. It was driving me nuts.

As soon as I'd gotten back to Percy's place, and made sure I wasn't going crazy, I'd dragged Percy with me all the way back to camp, in hope that some satyr could work some magic and make it go away. I'd forced every satyr at camp to give their best shot, but none of them had succeeded completely. They had made it better though. Now we would mostly hear the other's thoughts, if we wanted the other to hear them. A couple of times each day, I heard some thoughts I was pretty sure Percy didn't mean for me to hear. Because of that, I could only assume that he'd heard some of my more private thoughts too. That doesn't amuse me.

The upside of this, was when we're fighting some stupid monster that thought it could kill us, we could communicate via the thoughts, and kill it easier. It wasn't really necessary though. We've fought together for so long, we know each other battle strategies, and words aren't needed anymore.

The downside was Percy Always asking me for the right answer when he was asked something by a teacher or had a test. And I don't mean like a couple of times each day, but Every. Single. Time. And every time I'd tell him to figure it out himself, but he would keep pleading. And when it happened, I couldn't really do anything about it. It's not like I can make a voice in my head to shut up and go to Hades. So I ended up giving him the answer, after swearing I'd kill him. And when we meet up after a class he would look way to happy, and I'd do anything I could to stay mad at him, but he would look at me with his stupid seagreen eyes, and smile his incredible stupid smile, and say _"You can't stay mad at me Wise Girl." _Then he would bat with his eyes a couple of times before he added _"Because I'm your bestest friend in the whole wide world, and you love me."_ I'd tell him that 'bestest' wasn't even a real word, he'd bat a couple of times more with his eyes, or worse, make his puppy face, and I'd roll my eyes and sigh and both of us would laugh.

This day was different. He'd disturbed me so much during a math test, that I couldn't concentrate, and I ended up getting a C. A_ **C**_. I was pissed. Not just at Percy, but at my math teacher, at the gods, at Kronos and the freaking titans, at the stupid stupid prophecy, and at Luke.

So I figured it would be best for everyone, especially my room, if I got the anger out of my body. And the best way to do that's either to kill some monsters, train at killing monsters or run. Since there wasn't any monsters or dummies to kill or train with, I chose the last option.

I'd been running for a bit more than an hour, when I decided to rest for a couple of minutes. I pulled my headphones out, dumped my water bottle on the ground, and leaned against a cold wall, breathing hard. The only ones except for me on the street was a group of boys. For some reason they kept looking and pointing towards me. After a couple minutes of them pointing at me, I decided to ask them why they were doing so. I picked up my bottle, and jogged towards them.

"Hey." I said, "can I help you with anything? I noticed you kept looking at me." They looked up and down at me. One of them whistled. I gave him my best death glare. He shut up.

"I surely hope you can." A boy said. He looked a bit older than the others, probably 16. He had light brown hair, small, dark eyes, and a nose way to big for his for his face. He looked at the other boys, and gave them a small nod. In seconds they stood in a circle around me, smiling ugly smiles at me, blocking my way out. I knew immediately what they were up to. I sighed. "Look guys —"

"Hush!" Uglydude #1 said. He looked at the one I'd been talking to before, and talked to me again.

"This doesn't have to get ugly. If you just do as we tell you, no one will hurt you." He smiled a creepy smile at me. I rolled my eyes on the inside. Like they would have a chance against me.

"I'm having a really bad day, so if you would please excuse me." I said, as I tried to push past Uglydude #2.

"I don't think so, lady." He said and pushed me back in the middle of the circle. Every instinct in me told me to fight them, but I kept hearing Chiron tell me, that halfbloods shouldn't hurt mortals, no matter how annoying they were. Actually I was only allowed to fight them if they threatened me. But I would hurt these people, if they tried to hurt me, and I'd still sleep well at night. Or as well as you can, when you're a demigod.

The older one of them pulled out a knife from his jacket, and immediately I reached for my own dagger, even though I knew it couldn't hurt mortals. If I pulled it out and stabbed one of them, I'd have a couple of seconds to run from them, because of the chock they would get, when they realized the dagger hadn't hurt them. Then I remembered that I'd left left it at home. Maybe I should just knock them unconscious? Maybe I should just talk them out of it. Or perhaps..

"Give us your phone." The dude with the knife ordered and he tried to look threatening. If I didn't have to fight for my life every second day, perhaps I would have been scared. But I'd seen a lot worse, and I knew he wouldn't kill me, so I wasn't scared at all.

"What if I don't have a phone?" I asked him. I glanced around, in hope of finding the weakest of them, and attack him first. They looked pretty much the same all of them. Big and ugly.

"Of course you have a phone. Everyone does. Besides, how would you listen to music if you didn't have one." He smiled a wicked and power sick smile at me.

"It's called an iPod, douchebag." I spat back.

"OHHHHHH! BURN!" All of them, except for big-nose, yelled. He stared at them, and they all turned silent.

"Give me the iPod then."

I looked at him, sighed before I slowly took the iPod from my pocket, and put it on the ground.

Uglydude #3 ran in and took the iPod, and slipped it into his pocket.

"Do you have anything else of value?" The leader asked.

"No." I said. I had about five bucks and a half empty bottle of water. Not really anything to brag about.

"I think you're lying." He took a step towards me. I took one step back. "Do you mind if I check?" Another step. "Grab her, boys!"

The two boys who stood behind me, rushed forward and grabbed an arm each, and I dropped my water bottle. As they grabbed my arms, a plan came to my mind, and I silently thanked Athena.

"I really don't wanna hurt you, but you don't give me a choice." I said as he was only two steps away from me. Then I jumped from the ground, and used the support from the two boys who hold me. Mid-air I straightened my leg, and kicked big-nose right in the face. He fell to the ground and knocked out cold. As my feet once again touched the ground, I grabbed the upper arms of the ones who held me, and knocked their heads together. Both of them stubbled back wards, with on hand on their heads, before they tripped and landed on their asses and looked at me dumbly.

Uglydude #3 ran towards me in a hopeless attempt to push me to the ground. Instead of getting pushed to the ground, I grabbed his wrist and flipped him over. But I of course made sure he didn't land on the same side as my iPod. It would be a darn shame if it broke. I sat on top of him, one knee on his chest, and one hand ready to punch him if he tried to push me of him.

"Give. Me. My. IPod." I ordered him in a dangerous whisper. He obliged, and with shaking hands found it, and gave it to me. "You stay where you are." I said as I stood up, slowly. I looked at the last man standing. "Don't follow me. If you do, I'll break every bone in your arms." He nodded quickly, with a look of horror on his face. "Good." I said.

If one good thing had come out of this, it was probably that I wasn't angry anymore. I picked up my water bottle, and turned around, ready to go home. But instead of seeing a empty street, I saw Cath's stunned face.

"Annabeth. How did you?" She asked and looked at me with huge eyes.

Oh Styx.

**Hey guys! I know this it has been forever since I last updated, and for that I'm terribly sorry! I've had a lot going on in my life, I've for example been skiing for a week and turned 16. Then Supernatural happened. School and homework is always in the way of everything. I needed to make applications for which gymnasium I wanna intend to next year. The acting I do in my free time has become more intense. And just everything. But I finally got my shit together and wrote another chapter.**

**And thank you so so SO much for all the reviews, views, follows and favorites. This chapter is for the people who's followed almost since the beginning. And for everyone who reviews. **


	21. I'm so sorry

Hey guys!

I'm sorry I haven't been updating for so long, but I just haven't felt like I had the time, and when ever I had, I didn't feel like writing. I don't think I'm gonna update this story for some time. I've got a lot of finals coming up, and I need to study for them. Also, like some of you might know, I act, and the premiere is in less than a month, so it's pretty intense right now. A lot have also happened in my social life, but I'm not going in to details about that.

I don't know when I'll start updating again, just that some day, I will. Maybe in a month, maybe in the summer break, maybe in december (Probably earlier). I'll just pray that some of you will still be willing to read my story, when I do decide to start writing again.

I hope you'll respect my decision. -Emily


End file.
